She left
by OldFashionedDreamer
Summary: Anika Brown, has finally come back to La Push after six years.   What'll happen when she runs into the boys?
1. Chapter 1

I sped down the quiet road of my hometown, La push Washington. I smiled as I felt the sun warm up one side of my face through my dark tinted window; I turned down the radio and rolled down my window, just a little bit. I could smell the leaves from the forest, and the seaweed from the sea, my growing smile faded as I saw a group of tanned shirtless, bulk musclier boys standing in the middle of the road playing with a football, I skidded to a halt barely missing a boy with dark black hair and the same dark skin as the boys but a lighter tone "Oi, watch it man you nearly hit my little brother!" a girl with brown hair shouted, I rolled up my window ignoring the mutters of cool car and other dumb ass comments.

One of the boys with dark brown hair and broad shoulders decided to lay on the hood of my car that was it. My patients down the drain; i flung open my door making most of the boys shrink back in fear "do you mind? can you get your ass off my car" I spat glaring at the boy through my sunglasses, "no, i don't mind at all, damn girl you can drive" the boy winked while smirking looked me up and down, i growled before getting him by the throat and pulling him towards me and off my car, with my free hand i moved my sunglasses on top of my head making my murderous glare visible. The boy squirmed under my grasp, I loosened enough so he could breathe, I didn't want another death on my head, "those eyes... cant be" i heard someone mutter from the crowd of about ten boys "Quill you've done it this time" someone snickered an ow sounded "Embry shut it" a voice growled "Paul stop being such a tight ass" the girl growled, my snapped up to the girl "P-Paul?" i didn't realize i had let the boy go and stepped away from him.

"Yeah? You're obviously not from these parts let me point you in the right direction" a tall lean figure stepped from the crowd and pointed behind me, i glared and stepped towards him, the slap seemed to ring in every ones ears. "you were never an ass when we were best friends" i hissed before placing my sunglasses back on and walking towards my car, the black haired boy i nearly ran over slammed it shut and blocked my way, I growled at him they didn't seem phased at all "move" my voice was hard as set concrete, their face blank they moved, i kissed their cheek "thanks Hun" i smiled patting his shoulder before opening my door and sliding in. "Stop" a voice yelled, i rolled down my window "yes?" I asked monotone "who are you?" the boy i had choked by the name Quill asked, my eyes shot to Paul's "I'm Anika Brown, La push used to be my home until i moved" i told him ignoring my aching heart at the tug of memory lane, I swallowed hard "sorry about your neck, Quill i have a short temper fuse. I guess i better get out of here" I gave him a forced smile; I did a u turn around the group careful not to hit anyone "where are you going?" Paul shouted "exactly the way you told me to go" I yelled winding my window back up and speeding away.

I sat in the middle of the forest, I smelt something sickly sweet it burnt my nose "vampire" I spat as if exactly on cue a brawny vampire came speeding out of the bushes, I rolled out of the way, and the vampire had blood rolling down the side of his mouth. "Hi there" I waved, the vampire snarled obviously too stupid to say anything back or too engrossed in his senses to notice I could kill him at any second. I scratched my nose; i could just hear two pair of feet barely running my way. I saw two figures in the corner of my eye, I turned to the right to see a lean boy with Bronze coloured hair and golden eyes, and they all had the same coloured eyes. I turned to my left to find a short pixie like girl with black spiky hair, her figure small and breakable looking, I licked my lips. "a cover" I muttered smirking "that we are, lonesome wolf" The girl's voice was like bells, I rolled my eyes "just because I left my pack, and my friends hate me and I haven't been home in a good six years and three hours ago I found out they have all turned into complete raging assholes" I hissed under my breath completely sure they all heard me clearly "Emmett, snap out of it. She's clearly not looking to attack, Mutt do you have a name?" the bronze boy asked at Emmett's side in a flash, didn't phase me at all "My name isn't worthy of your knowing" I smirked not daring to move an inch.

"If you want to live, you'll tell me" Emmett shouted, i raised an eyebrow and walked over to him "you of all people don't have the right to speak to me like that, you're the one who nearly attacked me. Leech" I shouted in his face, Emmett's face turned murderous, he flung the girl and the boy into trees and charged for me, I moved. I stared into his anger filled eyes "Go home" I smirked as he froze, I told him in the same monotone voice, and Emmett turned to his right and sped off.  
"Would you stop talking about me like I'm not here?" I shouted at the two gossiping vampires "mutt" bronze boy sneered "leech" I sneered back "now if you don't mind, I'm going to go" I told them before walking into the darkness of the forest.

I ignored the people calling me and threw my phone into the sea of La push beach, I felt a tingle down my spine, I got off the roof of my car just as my feet hit the ground my clothes ripped and shredded to pieces, thank god I had changed, out of my clothes from this afternoon.

I climbed on to my car and curled up into a ball on the warm hood staring up at the sky, I let things run through my mind, My parents, New York, My fake friends, Dustin and all my problems I've ever encountered which Paul wasn't there to save me from the fall. I was whimpering when someone said "hey girl, what are you doing up there?" the voice was soft and caring, I stood up on all fours and saw Paul, I growled his eyes never left mine, I edged forward, he didn't move. I kept moving forward my eyes never left his, I lost my footing and found nothing but air, I let out a yelp before tumbling forward, and I closed my eyes and let the Impact of the ground hit me.

It didn't instead two arms firmly caught me, I let out a Wolfe laugh and licked his neck "oh get off" Paul laughed, it sounded so different from what I knew, this was deep husky one I got off him smiling, I bet I looked creepy to him. "you have a nasty scar on your leg" Tinging went through my body as he lightly traced the pale pink two year old scar, I barked and ran under my car "oh come on don't be like that, I'm sorry if I've offended you.. Wow I'm crazy I'm talking to a wolf who doesn't understand me" he laughed to himself, I growled under my breath.

I crawled out from under my car thankfully it was black and you could hardly tell it was fancy "wait, I know this car" Paul ran a finger along the tinted window "Anni" his voice broke, i pattered my way around to him, I saw the water droplets on the ground, I whimpered placing my head in his lap and looked into his sad filled eyes.

I stood up and nuzzled into Paul's neck "I'm sorry girl, I've got to go. You'll be alright yeah?" He asked softly, wiping away his tears on his face I was about to nod but barked instead, nodding would look too... Human like. I licked his hand hopefully, that would make him feel better. I watched as the darkness consumed him, shadow and all.

I sighed and climbed onto my car again, staring down at the beach watching as the waves crashed on the sand.

I brought a strong black coffee from the local cafe, yawning and took a mouthful screwed up my face from the disgusting taste and drove towards school.  
I should have went too La push high, not forks. Oh well, what can you change now? I sighed grimly to myself as I got out of my car and locked it; great... people were already staring and muttering about the new kid.

I walked down the hall towards my uncalled for locker, "Hi -" i walked off before the person could continue, I totally didn't want to be here. I sipped on my coffee and let the wind whip my hair around my face; a scent too sickeningly sweet hit me like a ton of bricks. Please lord, don't let there any vampires at forks I whined to myself, a blond walked past her face was hardened; I glared at her fiddling with my wolf necklace. I kicked my high heels on the pavement, thank god for the shelter or I would have been drenched by now, the stupid rain.

A girl walking with the vampires had a very pale complexion with long, straight, dark brown hair and wide chocolate brown eyes but she wasn't one of them, I noticed the bronze haired boy had his arm around her. I laughed softly to myself, the stupid leech had a human for a mate, my face fell I recognized them... Emmett, Pixie and Bronze leech, I snarled but it was drowned by the annoying bell. I shot off from my seat and walked towards homeroom, Right about now I wish I had my phone.

I sipped on my coffee during lunch and left school, i only had gym after and I don't think i could be in the same room as those _leech's_ for a whole day, I laughed at the honey blond boy as he looked like someone had shoved a pole up his ass, and hit the blond girl in the face and Emmett still hated me. I sped off towards La push, honestly not caring if the La Push guys hated me, I'm not spending another day in that school or place again... now all I need to find is a old shabby looking cottage house... thingy. I frowned and sped around La push, eventually stopping at the beach.


	2. Chapter 2

**A month later**

_I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all _

I sang along to pain by three days grace on my radio, I heard clapping my head whipped around to see a tall man with dark black eyes and brown hair and of course the La Push complexion of red/brown skin. "Hi?" I snapped totally not in the mood to put up with some strangers bullshit.

"Anika Brown right?" the mans deep voice asked, I rose an eyebrow "yeah?" I asked confused, the man gestured his hand for me to shake it, I didn't. "Who are you?" I asked eying up suspiciously "Sam Uley, La push Alpha" my eyes widened and I gulped "h-h-how do you know?" I stuttered "I could smell _you_ from a mile away" his booming laugh echoed in my ears, I glared at the floor "shut up will you" I hissed "not my fault, you don't have a mate" his hardened features formed into smile, I rolled my eyes and shut my door "okay.. Whatever, I'm not looking for a mate, and I haven't imprinted... Paul and all them don't know... they probably think I'm a creepy vampire with a heartbeat with my voo-doo I did with Quill" I snapped before turning on my car and speeding away, not giving Sam another chance to talk to me.

I banged my head on my steering wheel a few times; Let me get one thing straight with you.  
I'm not the usual 'shape-shifter' Firstly, I have mind controlling powers, shape shifters only got one thing... their selves. Secondly, I'm part werewolf so I get heat and any shape-shifter / long existence werewolf can smell me from a mile radius, and I hate it.

I rolled into my driveway, the white house barely visible from the trees covering it but at least the window was visible, i could at least stare at the moon at night while thinking. I got a few boxes of clothes and my keys for the house from the bottom of a box; I carried five boxes at once and set them down on the already furnished house. I walked up the stairs and into my new room, the walls already painted and a few music posters were already up. I smiled, god I loved highly paid moving men. I ran over to my laptop, running my hand over it and moving the light layer of dust from the month I haven't been without it. I flipped it open and typed in my password to my account and checked my banking, I still had the same sum I had last year, still a trillionaire I sighed softly to myself frowning. Stupid Inheritance.

I couldn't ignore the prang in my heart, one thing Paul wasn't there for me was, my Parent's death.

_I was in the car with them, I went through a five month coma before i knew anything, but i could remember that night three years ago, clear as day. _

_My parents and I were heading to a fancy restaurant, my mum was fussing over my fifteen year old hair, her blond hair perfect, her eyes big and oak bark brown and her ears studded with pearls along with a matching necklace. Her red dress clung to her curvy body making her more perfect than she already was, My father on the other hand, dark complexion brown messy hair and big bright blue eyes smiled down at me fixing his tie in the mirror "Amanda, Anni we've got to go soon" my fathers warm face smiled, I rose to my tippy toes and kissed his cheek "you're looking very handsome Daddy" I smiled brightly at him "and you're very beautiful" he began tickling me making me squirm and laugh. _

_We drove into the parking lot of Blue moon restaurant "Ready Anni?" my mother turned in her seat to face me, I nodded happily I could hardly sit still.  
"I'll have the chicken deluxe" my mother gave her award winning smile "The lobster supreme for me, thank you" My father shifted his glasses slightly, the Red headed waitress bent down to my level "what will you have little girl?" her smile warm but it didn't reach her eyes "I'm fifteen" I glared at her "I'll have... the pasta" I said grouchily "Anika, Apologize" Both my parents scrolled "Why should I? I'm not sorry" I grumbled crossing my arms over my chest. _

_"Your Lobster sir, Your chicken beautiful madam and your pasta will be here shortly" a different waiter said placing down my parents dishes "I'm not saying sorry to her, but I'm sorry mum, dad for ruining your night" I said softly not that my parents heard me, they were too busy with their food, too busy in their world I sighed and tried to be the perfect child just so it would fit their obnoxious image. _

_"Did you have fun Anika?" my father asked while we were walking towards the car, I Fake smiled up at him "of course darling father" I battered my eyelashes a little, he ruffled my hair and laughed softly to himself, he didn't need to mess up my hair the wind was doing a fantastic job, I looked up at the sky it was dark as anything, I smiled widely "Anni Panni" my mother called, I walked over to her she gave me a rectangular box with silver ribbon running around it, I carefully tore the ribbon and opened to box to find a silver necklace, of a wolf howling at the moon and the moon had stars in it. "I love it, thank you" I hugged my mother tightly and kissed her cheek "I knew she'd like it" my father smiled "of course I would" I kissed his cheek as well, they still didn't know what I was. _

_The wind had picked up, I stared at the blurred trees that threatened to snap at any moment the rain pelted down by the bucket loads making it nearly impossible to see but my father knew these roads like the back of his hand. But he didn't expect to see what we all saw, A woman standing in the middle of the road, she had damp red hair whipping around her, pale skin and torn clothes her eyes they were red, blood red.  
Father Swivelled to get out of the way but he hit the road wrong and the car skidded down the muddy slope, my mother hardly had time to scream as my father tried to gain control of the car, I was getting thrown around in the back seat, my head hit the roof a couple of times and I was beginning to get dizzy and as if my father knew he wouldn't make it he turned in his seat to face me and say  
"Look after yourself, Don't let anyone step all over you, and always remember us" that was the last thing I remember before everything went black. _

_**Five months later,**_

_I woke up, I couldn't breathe by myself, it felt like I was choking and an annoying bomb like beeping was going off by my ear "hold still, girl" a doctor told me, I did. I wanted to gag while they took out the pipe out of me "M-Mum? D-D-Dad?" I asked in a croaky voice "here darling, have some water" a nurse held a cup with a straw, I drank I did feel a little better after "Where are my parents?" I rubbed my eyes, my voice sounded like I had just woken up from a week long sleep well I guess in a way I did, "I'm so sorry" I felt a hand squeeze my arm, the pity in his voice "no! No!" I screamed tears instantly ran down my face, I curled up in a ball despite the slight pain in my lower abdomen. _

_Everyone eventually left, my grandma I hadn't even knew existed came and told me I had to live with her, I didn't even complain her eyes reminded me of Fathers and they had the same complexion._

Over the year I stayed with grandma I found out a lot of things about my Parents never told me, some shocking and some just pure unbelievable. Once I became eighteen, I could become Alpha of La Push pack... Sam Uley was my third cousin removed no wonder we looked slightly alike, I saw myself in his eyes and ran, I didn't want to become Alpha... I'd leave the job to him.

Speaking of Jobs, I needed one. I threw on my yellow dotted Bikini and over them I wore black denim shorts and a long see through shirt along with brown sandals.  
I lifted up my sunglasses, and looked at the run down car shop, I smiled and tied my hair up into a messy pony tail "perfect" I muttered to myself as I rolled up the metal roller door and stepped in "Hi, do you know where I can find the owner?" I asked a person who was under a car, they came rolling out and looked at me, Dark short black hair and big brown eyes greeted me, He had a strong jaw I knew he was shape shifter by the pull I had to him "You're the bitch who slapped Paul" He glared and went back under the car... I rolled my eyes "how ever so helpful" I stepped over his long legs and walked over to what looked like an office but had no one in it, I sat down on the chair and span around waiting around for anyone to tell me who the hell the owner is.

"Excuse me?" a rough voice coughed, I span around "um, yes... Are you the owner?" I asked looking at a greying man with dark blue working suit and a numerous of pen stains at the breast pocket and a used to be white rag but now stained with car grease, I out of the seat "Yes Shorty i am, what can I do ya for?" I smiled at him, I was only 5ft3 "I'm Anika Brown and I'm looking for a job" The look of shock openly on his face, "What's your experience?" He rose a Grey eyebrow "I've built six motorbikes for the world cup from nothing, I know any car engine inside out, I'm a fast learner on anything new and I basically follow most rules" I gave him a cheeky grin, his booming laugh rang in my ears "Today can be your Trail if you're not busy" I nodded happily "Okay, just change into a blue suit so your clothes don't get stained" He pointed to a rack of different sized jump suits, I walked over to them and picked out my size and zipped it up over my shorts and shirt.

I walked back to the office only to stop the owner was talking to the guy who called me a bitch, "Ah, Anika meet Jacob Black he's the best thing this pile of junk for a car shop has ever known, You kids play nice now" he winked and pushed us both out of his office, I frowned and crossed my arms "Let's get one thing straight here, I'm only here for a Job, I don't care if you want to gut me or anything along those lines. I've had a hard enough three years than you could imagine" I stalked off towards the car he was under "Hey you can't steal my car" Jacob shouted, I didn't reply I just fixed the brake wire and tightened a few bolts, I got out from under the car "Try her" I pointed to the drivers seat, Jacob gave me an unsure look before opening the door and turning on the car, and what you know, works like a charm.

"How'd you do that? Make the car sound so new when I got it she sounded like a old bomb ready to blow up" I guess my car skills won him over, I shrugged "The brake wire was loose and I tightened a few bolts" I bit my lip I could feel another wave of pain coming on and I'm sure this time it hit him too because he widened his eyes and the look he was giving me, crap.

"Err, where's the bathroom?" I asked keeping my eyes on the ground "Behind you then turn right" I walked off towards the bathroom not realizing I gave Jacob mixed signals so he followed.  
Jacob cornered me against the wall "Why do I want you so bad all of a sudden?" He growled I shrugged and ducked from under him "What the hell are you?" his voice more of a whine than growl his animal Instincts must be driving him crazy "so much more than you are" I smirked before running out of there.  
"I think I have a stomach bug, sorry could I come back later?" I asked the owner who just nodded I didn't hear his reply because I was already running to my car and speeding down the road.

I slammed on my brakes and got out of my car, The black wolf on the side of road was wounded I slowly walked over to it, floating my hand just in front of it's nose so it would know I wasn't a threat or going to hurt it, It licked my hand letting me know it trusted me. I smiled as I picked it up carefully not to put too much pressure on its side wound. I gently placed the black wolf with white ears on the back seat of my car and slowly drove home, saying soothing things to stop the poor creature from whimpering.

I placed the wolf on soft fluffy towels on my bathroom floor, there wasn't much blood running from the wound I cupped my hands together and filled them with water and let the wolf drink, it must have been thirsty "I'll be back in a minute" I told it and got up off the ground and walked towards my kitchen, I came back to the wolf with a numerous of edible things.

"Apple?" It shook its head "raw meat?" it barked, I gave it the bone while shaking my head "what the hell are you? You can understand what I say... and you like raw meat" I muttered under my breath, I sniffed him, the smell was filmier but I couldn't quite put my finger on it.

I stared at the sleeping wolf and decided to curl up next to him for comfort and warmth, I too slowly fell too sleep.

I shot up, pain shooting through my lower abdomen, I growled but soon shrieked as I looked besides me, No wonder the pain of my heat was worse a naked man was laying next to me, I looked at his side a faint pink scar was there "werewolf" I whispered, I poked him he grunted, I poked him again he inhaled through his nose I groaned Dammit "wow, that smells nice" a Wolfe grin found its self on his face, I rolled my eyes and attempted to get up but crashed down "great, I can't walk" I growled again "There's only one thing you can do" the man's voice deep "I don't know you.. And your naked and who the hell are you... and how old are you!" I hissed "whoa, whoa, I'm Ric I'm twenty two, Werewolf and you my lady are in heat, do you want me to do anything for you or leave you too whither in pain? Oh and thanks for last night I think I would have died if you didn't help" He smiled, I couldn't help but slightly smile back "Your welcome Ric, I'm Anika and I'm seventeen... we might as well have sex, me being half werewolf and shape-shifter..." I filled him in "fine by me, nice to meet you Anika... I'm guessing this isn't your first time?" he asked not looking awkward at all, I shook my head "Lets just get this over and done with" I muttered right before I felt his lips softly on mine.


	3. Chapter 3

**Two days later:**

My week long heat was finally over "now I hope I'm not going to breed little inbred bastards" I laughed kissing Ric's shoulder "Your not, I can't reproduce so your safe" he pulled me to him, I liked the way our bodies fit "do you want to make a deal?" Ric asked forming patterns on my hip "Depends" I told him "well you're not looking for a full time mate right?" I smiled "no, I'm not" "and I can't stay in one place for long so how about I give you my number and every time you have heat call me and I'll come be your mate for the week" he smirked, I rolled my eyes "that sounds more like a plan than a deal, but I like it, Plus if i get any of the La push boys to be my mate Paul would probably beat them up but we're not best friends anymore and I think he hates me, one day I'll fill you in" I smiled sadly and stared at the window, the sun was coming up.

I grabbed my hello kitty watch from my dressing table and strapped it onto my wrist, "wow, you have some fashion sense. Last night I thought you were some lazy bum in that Blue jumpsuit" Ric laughed and shook his head, I rolled my eyes "please, that was just a job I might get, at some car shop" I replied to him applying eyeliner "you? In a car shop... sorry these past few days I've known you I can't picture you in a car shop" I nearly poked myself in the eye "You hardly know anything of me, so don't get your hopes up high and start thinking I'm some stupid girl who'll give you a numerous of chances and lets you walk all over her.. I'm not that _type_ of girl; I don't let my heart get broken." I told him staring at the white tiles of my bathroom "your rich?" It wasn't a question "I might be" I muttered, fiddling with my wolf necklace.

Ric watched me from the doorway of my bed room zipping up my skinny jeans and knee high Grey boots "Why do you wear that wolf necklace?" Ric asked raising an eyebrow, I sighed and blinked back tears he must of saw "Oh sorry, too personal? You don't need to answer every question I ask, I'm just a nosy sort of person" He gave me a small smile "It's okay... after all... we're going to be seeing a lot of each other" I laughed softly "This necklace, It's the last thing my parents every gave me... on the night they died." I told him, my hands began shaking, the image of the red headed woman with those red eyes... "There was a vampire in the middle of the road... We were stuck in the middle of a storm, my dad turned to miss her but he hit the road wrong and the car went down a muddy slope... it rolled a few times, my parents didn't make it... I went into a five month coma... after I lived with a grandmother i didn't even know existed" I wiped away tears fallen... I sighed and shoved myself together "That was three years ago." I told him, he kissed my cheek "You're a strong girl I'll give you that, why did you come back to La push?" He asked looking into my eyes, I shrugged "guess I missed being away from it, for six years... but I was stupid enough to think I'd be welcome with hugs and smiles... instead I nearly hit some bitches brother and choke some asshole who sat on my car and forced the idiot I nearly ran over to move... and slapped my used to be best friend but the turned into a asshole, they still don't know what i am... besides their Alpha Sam, My third cousin removed god knows how many times.. It's complicated..." I rambled on breathing heavily, Ric laughed "sure sounds like it, Well you have a number... so you can call me anytime you want I'll be the best friend you should have" He kissed my cheek again.

"You're pretty amazing you know that" I licked my lips "I've been told, well I'm going to miss my flight to England if I don't hurry up" Ric looked down at me, "have fun over there" I looked down at the ground, Ric slid his fingers under my chin and raised my head up so he could kiss me lightly "sorry if that wasn't apart of the plan, but I think I'll eventually like you... You seem amazing yourself, besides all your secrets and that big hidden past of yours" he smiled, his eyes shined, I kissed his cheek "go on, get out of here... you're going to miss your plane" I pushed him out of my car "Oh, By the way Miss. Brown" he tapped my window, I rolled it down "Good luck with your job" He smiled "see you again, soon" I shouted shivering slightly, the wind was picking up and it was becoming chilly.

I needed to go shopping, to get a new phone and laptop, mine broke... I giggled at the memory of Wednesday night.

I drove into Port Angele's mall parking lot and turned off my engine. I got out a few hundreds from my purse and shoved them into my pocket along with my car keys and let my hair curly hang around my shoulders. My Grey boots tapped against the hard concrete, I looked around the shops and found what I was looking for, a Phone store.

"Hi, how may I help you?" A lady asked, too happy. "I'm looking for the sort of phone that has a lot of Memory and won't break easily if you drop it lots - I'm clumsy - and is on a plan" I smiled at her "Hmm, I think I have the perfect phone for you" she smiled and went from the counter into a room, she came back with a box "A Sidekick LX" she smiled and showed me the phone, "Tell me about it" I smiled already liking it "well, It has a camera, flash included Has Face book, Twitter and My space apps Web browsing and Email and instant messaging. You can get it in Orchid or Black, It has a music player, and of course text messaging." "Awesome I'll take it in Orchid, How much?" I smiled "$400" I placed it on cash, honestly that surprised the poor lady, I rolled my eyes and placed the phone back into the box, the lady took the money and swiped the box "It's all yours" she smiled, I waved and took the bag.

I walked over to the food court, "one six foot chicken ranch sub please" I told the subway sever, I paid the person and walked off taking a bite out of my sub as I walked, nearly choking. The only way to my car was through the group of La push boys, the same group I met about a month ago, I shoved my shades on and hopefully hoped they wouldn't notice me. As I walked around them.

"Anika!" Paul yelled, I stopped mid step and turned slightly around "what Paul?" I asked looking at the ground "I miss you" he whispered in my ear, Instantly I wrapped my arms around his neck as he wrapped his around my waist and we stayed embraced until Sam came over "Paul, come on... we have to go" I glared at Sam who just smirked, I felt empty without Paul's arms around me "come around to Emily's later?" Paul asked, I nodded I didn't have a slight clue where this Emily person lived "First beach then..." Sam laughed obviously guessing I didn't know where Emily lived, I nodded and turned to walk away.

I looked down at my dress; it was pink along with my flats and rose headband. I hoped I looked okay, I wore black tights to over all the scars on my legs and a light brown coloured cardigan, along with the bracelet Dustin gave me on my sixteenth birthday and a few other bangles I had lying around, my hair was down hanging loosely around my shoulders. A car horn beeped making me turn around; I had walked to first beach leaving my car in the garage. I saw Jacob black with a frown on his face "Oh great, your here" I hissed under my breath pretty sure he could hear me, because he revved the engine just before I got in "well someone has there knickers tied in a knot" I snorted, smiling. "Just be quiet will you" his voice left the hairs on my arms sticking up, it was filled with such hate. I glared at him all the way to a small cottage looking house.

I could smell muffins, bacon, pasta and a whole lot of other food "mm, I'm hungry" I grinned only to get hugged too tightly by Paul "yeah, yeah i still need to breath you know" I laughed "You look gorgeous" He kissed my head "ooh, why so much affection? Thought you hated me" I muttered walking into the small cottage "maybe I'm happy I've got my best friend back" I rolled my eyes "I'm not the innocent girl you used to know Paul, a lot has happened to me" I looked into his brown eyes "Care to share stories sometime?" He asked, I shrugged "depends" before sitting down at a table which was piled packed with food.

"You might as well dig in, the boys eat like horses" a girl with reddish brown hair told me, I turned "what the fuck are you doing here?" I shouted at her, she looked down at the ground her cheeks flamed red, "Anika" Paul growled, I growled back honestly shocking everyone but obviously not Sam, because he already _knew_ what I was. "How'd you do that?" Paul asked the first one to recover from shock "do what?" I asked innocently "growl" Seth covered the side of his mouth, I laughed "don't change the subject, why is vampire girl here" I glared at Paul "Hey, don't look at me look at him" he pointed to Jacob I turned my glare on him "I do not want vampire girl in the same room as me, it's bad enough stupid crap face hulk like Emmett nearly attacked me" Paul started shaking, I looked up at him "calm your ass down, Paul I taunted Emmett for a while, so me and him, along with pixie and bronze haired have a neutral hatred" I smirked up at Sam who looked at me with amusement.

"Edward?" I looked at Bella in shock "Bronze haired" Paul corrected "ooh" I started laughing... but covered it with coughs "sorry love, Vampires don't normally have humans as mates" I patted her head "You'll be fine" I dug into my food ignoring all the weird looks from the boys and the glare from Jacob.  
"You want to punch me, Black... go ahead?" I hissed Jacob and I were at the moment in Emily's backyard - I still had to meet her - Jacob raised his fist above his head and slammed it against my jaw, I didn't fall backwards... or even tumble. I just growled which was loud enough for the whole of Washington to hear, "you really shouldn't have done that black" my eyes turned golden "you're a vampire aren't you? You're one of them" Jacob asked, I shook my head and cleared my thoughts "last week... your animal part of you told you to screw me hard into the ground yes?" he nodded "if I was a vampire, you'd want to rip my throat out not to totally opposite. I'm more than what you" I told him, he was so stupid... "What the hell is going on here?" My head shot to the trees, I ran with speed and pulled Paul out by the ears "you know what happens to people who listen into conversations not made for them to hear" I smirked evilly, Paul pushed me away "What the hell are you" he growled, I rolled my eyes "I'm not human, that's for sure" I told them both.

_The clock reads half past four, I'm wide awake and thinking_ I sing along to my phone even though someone is calling me, I sigh and pick it up after the third ring "Hello?" I asked "Ka, Babe. I miss you" the drunken slur cooed, I gulped and felt myself pale "what do you want Kurt?" I tried to stop my voice from shaking "you baby" he purred "I'm not in New York anymore, I'm not even close to it and how the hell did you get my new number?" I screamed into my phone, "I have my -" he hiccupped "people" My hands were shaking; I hung up and stared at my phone in terror... Kurt knew my number, Kurt was back.

I let tears of fear fall down my cheeks; my whole body shook "Anni?" A voice called, I crawled off the sand and up onto a cliff, attempting to stand with the wind howling and waves crashing below "ANIKA!" a filmier voice distantly called, I could see the flash lights. I gulped and looked down again; I kicked a rock into the killer pool below. I couldn't even see the rock fall or hear it, hit the water. I closed my eyes and breathed in and out, I took one step forward and another, rocks were falling into the ocean below, and I didn't care. I didn't want Kurt to come back, I screamed as I jumped.


	4. Chapter 4

**Paul's P.O.V**

"ANIKA!" I yelled as I saw a figure jump off the cliffs, I raced up there as fast as I could. I flung off my jacket and threw my keys and phone in it, Rachael is going to kill me for this but I held my breath and jumped in after her. I could hardly see her in the pitch black sea, my lungs began hurting, I needed to save her, and she couldn't die. I felt something tickling my ankle; it felt like hair I swam downwards trusting my instincts more than my sight. I grabbed Anika by the waist and swam to the shore, gulping air and water every now and again. My mind was screaming at me, why? Sam was standing on the shore with my jacket and things, I held Anika tighter to me hoping she was breathing "we need to get her back to Emily's" Sam boomed, I nodded and walked towards Emily's.

My heart was pumping in my chest and a million things were running through my mind "here" Leah passed me a cup of hot chocolate that was the last thing I wanted "is she going to be okay?" I croaked, showing emotion wasn't my thing... but I didn't care right about now, Anika was fighting for her life and I didn't even know what brought it on. "Paul, I'm really not sure..." Leah looked down at the ground "why am i asking you? You don't even care if she lives or dies... She's just another stranger to you" I yelled at her, she got up and glared at me before walking into the lounge room; I growled and slammed my fist on the table. Making a dent, Jacob walked in "Black" I growled, Jacob froze "Ye Paul?" he asked, I got up and walked over to him, and Slammed him into the wall "this is your entire fault" I shouted "how is it my fault?" Jacob shouted back at me "You're the one who hit her... you're the one she last spoke too" I slammed my fist into his face "when I hit her, she didn't even move, she wasn't effect by it..." Jacob told me, I shook with rage "Paul calm" Sam's voice boomed. "Jacob get out of here, go home" Jacob nodded and walked out the door "Sam, I don't know what to do... I can't lose my best friend" I fell to the floor to over whelmed in emotion.

"I don't think Jacob was the last person she talked to... It's not Jake's fault she jumped... check her phone" Sam told me, passing me her phone, I frowned and flipped through her messages some Ric guy, but that was two days ago... I checked her calls, some unknown number and it was three hours ago... "Who's number?" I asked Sam, he shrugged "That I don't know ... and they wont answer if I call them" I pressed call on Anika's phone, and heard distant buzzing, "Oi - shut up - I'm on the phone fagot!" a guys voice yelled, obviously drunk "who's this?" I said in the calmest voice "K-Kurttt" he slurred, "What did you say to Anika?" I asked gritting my teeth "What she needed to hear" he laughed, it wasn't a nice laugh either. I hung up and placed the phone down "It was some Kurt guy... he said he told her what she needed to hear" I frowned and balled up my fists, "Paul..." Emily called from the hall way "yeah?" I yelled back "I'm sorry, I don't think she's going to make it… She has cuts on her face and bruises everywhere... And these shocking scars on her legs. She's like a damaged toy, worn out from age and abuse I don't think I can fix her" Emily's eyes were saddened, mine were brimmed with tears "She can't die, she's stronger than that" I told Emily before running past her and into the guest room, Anika was laying there, it looked like she was sleeping. Expect it wasn't peaceful she had a frown on her face, and the grazes on her face didn't make her beauty any less.

The scars on her legs were white and long, crawl like even... Bruises on her arms and stomach "what happened to you?" I whispered stroking her cheek, as soon as she woke up and is well; I'm getting her to tell me everything I missed out on.

"We've done all we can, her body needs to heal itself. Paul, there's nothing we can do anymore. It's out of our hands, accept that" a woman's voice told him, "think of something else" Paul growled, How I heard this, I didn't know.

"Who the hell are you!" Paul yelled, "Eh-I'm Ric?" I wanted to laugh at the fear in Ric's voice... Wait how the hell was Ric in the same room as Paul? Ric was in England "Why are you here?" Sam asked demanding "I'm Anika's non exclusive mate" Ric chuckled probably thinking about the day we made the deal, "eh, Explain?" Seth asked confused as the rest of the pack was. "Anika saved me; I was on the side of the road and well... I was pretty cut up from the vamps I was running from, some crazy red head with blood red eyes and some blonde guy... anyway, she came along and saved me, she fed me and gave me water. My body healed it's self within the night because I had a bodies warm, hers. In the morning she was growling and grunting from the pain of her heat... so we screwed like no tomorrow" he paused to laugh "and a few days after I suggested I be her non exclusive mate, because I can't produce and we're both not looking for a long time thing" I heard a chair squish as he sat down "wait.. Heat? What the hell are you talking about?" Paul yelled "Paul, settle... he doesn't need to know what you are" someone said softly "Black, she's in this because of you..." I could hear the hate drip off every word. I shuddered "It doesn't matter; I know what you all are... You're Shape-shifters, I'm a were-wolf... the _real_ kind" I could hear the smirk in Ric's voice.

"Err" I muttered rolling over, there wasn't a bed under my body though... I thumped to the ground, and growled as I felt three pairs of hands pull me up "thanks guys" I mumbled sitting in bed, "so Ric, why exactly are you here... I'd call you if I had heat" I frowned at him, he shrugged "kind of got worried when you didn't contact me for three and a half weeks" Ric smiled and kissed my forehead "awwh you care about me" I glared at him, my words dripped with sarcasm "Anika, I think you have a lot of explaining to do" Paul told me, I rolled my eyes "yeah, yeah.. When I'm feeling better" "well, at least she hasn't changed" Seth muttered under his breath. I smiled at him "smart kid you are" I winked before resting my head on Ric's shoulder, I felt weak. I **hate** feeling weak.

**A week and a half later. **

Vampire bitch Bella was hanging out with Jacob even more, not that I cared or anything, Paul was beginning to drive me up the wall with all his questions. "Sam, you know the plan eight tonight" I smiled and hugged him "yeah, yeah see you little cousin" he patted my back and kissed my forehead, I rolled my eyes and walked out of the room and grabbed Ric's hand, I pulled a little too hard. His hands caught my waist and slammed me into a wall; I didn't wince at all but licked Ric's lips and winked before pushing him away and walking out of Emily's cottage and into my car that I made Paul pick up this morning because he was on my last nerve.

I laughed and watched as Ric was failing to cook "here let me help" I got up off my chair, he glared at me "I've got this handled sit down" I shrugged "whatever you say, Casanova" I laughed again as the chicken in the oven was burning "I give up" Ric growled as he pulled out the blackened chicken from my oven I went into fits of laughter "Let's just order pizza and watch a movie?" I suggested "but I wanted to cook" he whined, I smiled "you did, it just didn't... go as well as you planned" I smiled picking up my phone and calling the pizza place "I'm just going to shove this chicken shit in the bin" I gave Ric a thumbs up.

We were in the middle of watching The Unborn when the bell rang, I jumped and remembered the pizza I got off the couch and walked towards the door "That will be $24.20" I gave the guy twenty five "keep the change" I shut the door in his face.

I snuggled into Ric's chest eating pizza, mmh meat lovers. I looked up at the clock it was five past eight "shit, Ric leave the pizza we'll have it later you're coming with me" I pulled his hand and pulled him out the door and into my car as we sped towards Emily's I ignored all his questions.

"Sorry, I'm late we were watching a movie" I smiled at Sam who just nodded, I sat around the crowded table of about eight big wolf men and Leah "guess you're all wondering why Sam called you here... Well It's cause of me" I kept a blank face just like the rest of them "I think It's about time I told you all, about what I am and my past" I slightly looked at Paul "I was fifteen when I first phased, there wasn't any pain I just phased, I knew what I was from that moment... I'm half shape-shifter half were-wolf" I told them "How can you be both?" Seth asked clearly shocked and interested "I need a mate, you imprint... I have heat, you don't... the full moon doesn't affect me much but I'm bitchy on that night... Um I can change when I want, Alpha's can't control me... err that's all I can think of" I smiled at them, "what did I m-miss out on?" Paul asked, I breathed in and out before answering "A lot, my parent's death... The first fight I ever got into... How I slept with a vampire" the last one slipped... shocked and disgust gasps were sounded around the room, I kept my eyes in the middle of the table not daring to move.

"Let me explain who K-Kurt is" my voice shook a little, I wanted to change the subject and quick "He's the Alpha of the pack I used to belong too in New York. He was my first mate as well but I wanted out and he beat me up and I hit him back but him being Alpha had more control over the pack than I, and my powers were no match for his commands" I sighed trying to block out the flashbacks "I couldn't do anything.. But just take the pain of his fists plumping into my body; I'm terrified of him... You don't know what he's capable of... He's even killed one of **his** own just because they thought of me in the wrong way when they were all running" I gulped "you slept with a fucking blood-sucker?" Ric hissed in my ear, obviously the subject change had no effect on anyone... "It's not what you think, I was sixteen and my heat was worse than you saw me, I didn't even know he was one until the next morning... Dustin was with it" I looked down at my hands which were in my lap "Dustin's your ex boyfriend..." It was the first thing Sam had said "Why don't you just make things fucking worse" I cursed under my breath "That's what I'm here for little cousin" Sam ruffled my hair, I growled.

"You fucked and went out with a leech?" Ric snarled "It's not that much of a deal..." I whispered "Oh and the scars on your legs their not much of a deal?" his eyes turned black "EVERYONE MOVE!" I shouted, everyone scrambled "Ric, I loved him" I changed faster than him, my wolf standing there for the world to see. I glared at Ric _you don't want to do this_ I yelled in my head _Oh yes I do, I know what I want to do_ he growled back before lunging at me, I moved "Paul settle, Anika has to do this herself" I heard Sam demand, _you're just another worthless half breed_ he taunted, I froze old wounds opened up, I looked at the ground. Fat tear drops fell from my eyes "just a worthless half breed" I whispered to myself, feeling the words engrave themselves into my brain; Sam took care of Ric while I felt someone pick me up. "You're not worthless Anika, If anything you're the most beautiful creature I've seen" Paul whispered "your only saying that... you have your imprint" I closed my eyes tightly, pain surged through me.


	5. Chapter 5

"Tell Sam to stop hurting him, It's hurting me" I winced I felt the blow to my stomach, memories flooded my mind.

"What do you mean it was hurting you?" Sam shouted at me, I didn't wince but just stared into his black eyes "Me and Ric are connected okay? I can't do anything about... Unless one of us leaves forever." I told him calmly "use your power... Make him leave you... He's not right for you Anni" Sam demanded using a different tone of voice "Your Alpha crap won't work on me... Remember, I do things on my own. I'll think about this whole Ric crap, for a while... he's the best suitable Mate I could have" I rubbed my temples "at least talk to me before you do anything, you know you can come to me for anything..." I snorted at this "Sam, you've only gotten to know me... I know where some how family, but I don't _trust_ you that much to run to every time I have a problem, I'm a big girl" I punched his shoulder "I can look after myself" I smiled at him "that's what I'm afraid of, I don't care if you don't trust me... your family I **protect** my family" he kissed my forehead, I sighed "I'm just going to go for a walk around first beach" I gave Sam a smile before walking out into the cool morning air, Yawning I stretched before slowly running and before I knew it I was sprinting my lungs felt like they were going to explode, I bent over heaving in air trying to stop the burn.

I shook hands with the now known owner of La push car shop, Fred. "Tomorrow good for you?" He asked, I bit my lip "is it okay, if I start this afternoon? I really need something to keep my busy" I asked unsure, he laughed "of course, you can work with Jake again" he turned and walked, I held back the groan. I needed to tell Sam, I ran into a near by forest and ran on all fours, towards my house.

Sam was calling me, I frowned and wiped my brow... working on a car that had a crappy 90's engine in a crappy upgraded 60's car... Was hard. "What?" I asked obviously not holding back that I was annoying "where are you?" I rolled my eyes and tightened a bolt, "um... I'm working?" I pulled out a wire "since when did you get a job? Why didn't you tell me?" Sam growled "I got a Job this afternoon, near by car shop working with Jacob... since when do I have to tell you everything I do?" I snapped at him, rolling out from under the Red old bomb.  
"Since I'm you're -" I hanged up... "Yeah, yeah whatever you big baby... I don't need babysitting" I growled and put my phone back in my pocket, "Sam again?" Jacob asked from the side of me, he was working on some white bummed up truck that had a scratch marks on the side, I looked at the end of the car... It had a dent and something was poking out from under the side of it "what are you doing?" I ushered my hand at him to tell him to shut up, I pulled on piece of paper that was sticking out.

It was a letter...

The letter had my name on it, with red ink... It would have fooled anyone else that it was ink... I knew it was blood. I gulped and ripped it open "Anika -" Jacob stopped mid sentence when I shoved my rude finger in his face "Just shut up okay, this" I pointed to the car "is Kurt's doing" I whispered, "how do you know?" Jacob asked looking at the letter in my hand "I **just** do" my tone shut him up; I unfolded the piece of paper only to find two lines and a signature.

_Baby,  
Watch you're pretty self. I'm coming back for you.  
Love you, Kurt.  
P.S If you don't come willingly back, I'll kill all your petty friends_

I shuddered, and crumbled up the letter and shoved it in my jeans pocket "He's coming to get me... but if I know Kurt, He'll wait around... He'll want me to get scared of him" I shook my head ignoring how they brimmed with tears and my hands shook slightly, warm ones clasped them "Anika.." Jacob's voice was soft, my eyes shot up and found his warm brown ones "You're already scared... go home, where ever that is..." I gave him a little smile "I'm not going to let Kurt affect me, I need to get this car done by tonight" I rushed back under the Car banging my head on the back of the roller bed thing, growling to myself. Ignoring how Jacob was mumbling things to himself.

"Ric, I don't need you" I told him, keeping my eyes exactly on the setting sun "Even if you did, I'm leaving anyway... There's no way in hell am I staying with you" his voice controlled such hate; I swear he would have ripped my throat out if I wasn't what I was. "B-Bye?" I chewed my lip, "Don't bother with goodbyes, I'm not even going to waste my breath" He hissed, before I heard ripping and the running of paws, I sat on the sand digging my feet into it. I held my knee's to my chest, "do I always make a mess of everything?" I grumbled under my breath "not always" a voice came from the trees, my head snapped around. Sweet sickly smell filled my nostrils, slightly burned too, I growled but shortly stopped after the figure stepped out of the tree's slightly glinting like diamonds from the little sun left.

I stood frozen, staring blankly at Dustin who stood smiling at me "W-What?" I asked confused, my reactions had always made him laugh, he did just that. I frowned slightly coming back to reality "Hey Anika -" ruffling cut him off, my heart jumped a mile oh no Kurt had come... "Dustin, you're really annoying you know that" A voice grumbled before I saw a figure stumble their way to his side "Bo? Ohm gosh" I ran into his cold stone body and gave him a hug "Yeah, Yeah you missed me." Bo ruffled my hair "Missed you too Hun, you still stink like wet dog" his nose wrinkled as he fake gagged, I punched him in the face obviously that didn't hurt either or us "you still smell like, sparkling shit and too sweet sugar. But we all know neither of you are none" I smirked and hugged him again "what about me? Didn't you miss dear 'ld me" Dustin pouted, I laughed and detached myself from Dustin's twin and jumped on Dustin, He caught me perfectly. We quickly kissed for old times sake "nice to have you back, Baby" he winked; I laughed and hugged him tightly.

I poked the fire with a stick; we were having a beach bash just the three of us. Dustin and Bo clanged beer bottles together, I raised mine in the air "Where's my cheers?" I asked giving them both a look which they chuckled at, I smiled when I heard our bottles clang together "good boys" I smirked, both the boy's heads shot towards the forest growls were coming from both of them... I raised an eyebrow and shot my head in that direction as well, "what's going on?" I asked Bo quietly "wolves... big black one, their Alpha I think" he whispered quietly, I rolled my eyes "Sam, Boys... Leah... Come out... I'm with friends" I shouted standing up, about five wolves jumped out of the forest. Sam was among them "You know them?" Dustin asked through gritted teeth, Bo bared his fangs. I squeezed his arm to know it was safe, "It's sort of... my pack, if I can say that, I don't live with them or go on patrol... Sam, the Alpha he's my cousin and Paul one of the wolves is my Best friend and I'm kind of friends with the rest of the pack" I smiled, someone changed right in front of me, "What the hell" Paul hissed, My eyes widened as I covered my eyes with my hands "Please.. Please Paul put on some clothes, Honestly I don't want to see my best friends... you know" Bo laughed I turned around, uncovered my eyes so I could kick him "shut your mouth" I glared, before turning around to find, Paul standing in some low cuts, "Good" I smiled at him.

"Who are your friends?" Sam came out from the forest along with, Jacob, Quill and Embry. I smiled at Sam "This is Bo, He's my friend and is like a brother" I hugged him, he bared his fangs I hit him and gave him a glare "be nice" he frowned at me but soon softened and made his fangs disappear, I heisted before introducing Dustin... since they knew about him "this is Bo's twin.. D-Dustin" I gave him a forced smile, Dustin's expression was blank but his eyes were sending me confused messages. Sam stepped forward "If you want to stay on my land, you have to promise something" at the word promise, both of the boys head snapped up "it depends" they both said at the same time, I rolled my eyes and hid the smile. They certainly were twins, "You have to promise not to _feed_ on our lands, I don't know of your Diet... but if its humans go get it else where... If it's Animals you can go to the nearest town, there is a coven of Lee- vampires called the Cullen's I'm sure they'll help you out" Sam's whole face was hard like concrete his body was tensed "Looks like we've got a trip to the Cullen's" Bo grinned, while Dustin nodded I knew he felt uncomfortable under the look both Paul and Jacob was giving him, Embry and Quill just looked bored.. I would have an idea why Paul would be giving Dustin such a dirty look, but Jacob? I have no clue.

I let the hot water run down my back resting my head on the wall tiles, warm salty tears ran down my face. I could mentally block out pain but I couldn't block out those six little words I've had shouted at me for nearly two years. My hand balled up as I gritted my teeth "I'm not worthless" I told myself, it's been two weeks since the Cullen's welcomed the Twins with opened arms. I sighed and wrapped a towel tightly around myself slowly stepping out among the steam I wiped away the steam which had fogged up my mirror, I looked like a mess. My hair stringy doesn't it count, I just washed it. My bones juddered out and my eyes were hallow... How could this happen in a matter of weeks? Shouldn't I have been building my strength not losing it. I sighed and promised myself from this day and on, I wasn't going to let fear and interrogation rule my life.


	6. Chapter 6

I ran in wolf form down all five beaches, my heart was racing at beyond high speed. I didn't care though at least I had more speed than nothing at all, after three hours of running up and down five beaches I was ready to drop, I nearly crawled to Emily's if it wasn't for Seth who noticed me "Anika?" Seth ran to me, I coughed ignoring that I was dripping from head to two with sweat and was naked as well, I coughed into my hand pulling it away, and I saw blood. My eyes widened before I passed out from exhaustion.

"This girl is full of secrets, I don't understand her at all" "she coughed up blood" "get better soon Anni" "I love you" "You remind me so much of _her_" "Just another worthless half breed" "Last night I thought you were some lazy bum in that Blue jumpsuit" "You're a strong girl I'll give you that" "I'll eventually like you... You seem amazing, besides all your secrets and that big hidden past of yours" "Watch you're pretty self. I'm coming back for you.  
" "I'll kill all your petty friends" I rolled over deep in sleep "knock, knock anyone home?" Bo's voice found it's way into my dreams I squattered his face away "Piss off you loser" I gave him a glare "about time your awake" he kissed my forehead, I pushed him away "Leave me alone" I glared at him "Hey, I know it's full moon and everything but no need to be a bitch" He snapped, I for a moment felt hurt, Bo never snapped at me. I pulled off the blankets and tightened my hand around his neck, and slammed him into the nearest thing... which happened to be a wall.

"Go on, say it again" I hissed licking my lips and staring at his throat "You wouldn't dare" Bo snapped, my light brown eyes snapped to his blue ones "wanna bet?" he smirked despite my hand had tightened around his neck "you couldn't... I'm your best friend I know your deepest secrets, I know you. You don't have the heart to hurt anyone, besides... Kurt and anyone who double crosses you and I haven't so you won't hurt me" He smiled as I let him go, he rubbed his neck "For a skinny girl, you've got strength... I'll give you that" after the last sentence, ringing began in my ears. Pictures, Moments of Ric flashed in my mind, Bo and Jacob who just ran into the room I could see there faces but I couldn't hear there voices.

I closed my eyes and tried to make the photos go away, my heart gave on mighty squeeze before everything became back to normal... "Something's wrong..." I sobbed "yeah, you're bleeding" Jacob mumbled I looked down and surely, my right forearm had a long claw wound on it... "Ric, He's in trouble... I think Kurt's gotten to him" I headed for the door but Bo caught my elbow and span me around "Where do you think you're going? You just passed out from Exhaustion like five hours ago" he told me sternly I glared at him, using my mind control I didn't even have to use words, I knew it worked when the blank expression came upon his face and he nodded and walked away "What did you do -" I did the same thing to Jacob, I took a silver knife from the kitchen I'll give it back... once It's cleaned.

While running on two feet I jumped over a fallen tree and before I knew it, I was carrying the knife in my mouth and was running full speed on all fours, towards where my head was taking me. How come I felt Ric's Pain? We lost the connection... He wasn't my mate anymore. As much as I tried to riddle it out in my head, I was just getting as confused so I chose to ignore it and try and focus trying to save him instead.

Ric's scent murky and strong in the air. A snarl sounded behind me and before I had the chance too turn around two Bulky arms grabbed me, I changed back ignoring that I was naked and felt the person get a hard on "ew gross" I muttered but it was muffled by the knife I had in my mouth "Well, Well, Well look what we have here" The voice made my skin cover with Goosebumps, I glared at Kurt and shouted a few not so _lady like_ things. The person that was holding me tore out the knife, which had cut the side of my mouth but not deep "Kurt" I spat my blood on the ground "Anika, darling. That is no way to treat your boyfriend" He trailed my jaw line with his finger "you're not my boyfriend, why would I go out with someone who has a small dick?" I smirked there were a few snickers around us, my cheek burned like hell. "Bitch, Ah yes. I nearly forgot its full moon tonight. Your little mate is more than ready to kick your arse" Kurt's cruel laugh echoed in my ears.

Kurt was shirtless, showing off his muscles and Tattoo's. **Typical Arsehole** I thought not exactly denying I was checking out his tattoos. He had his spine outlined with black and dragon wings on both of his shoulder blades, and on his left arm he had symbols and swirls running all down his arm. On the side of his neck he had a coloured in black jaggered dagger just like the one in his hand; I gulped as I watched it come closer towards me, a growl formed in me. I knew what was going to happen, and it wasn't good either.

I knew I was half were-wolf, I knew he knew that. But I knew he didn't see what was going to happen I smirked before letting the growling get louder and louder before it turned into a series of rips. On all fours, I stared at Kurt and growled, "man her eyes... their red" fear was in the strangers eyes standing next to Kurt, I growled and edged forward the person who grabbed me before, didn't even try to attempt to again.

I sniffed the air; Ric's scent had faded... Was it nothing but a trick? Kurt smirked realizing what I was doing, did I mention... Fear never got to him. "Doggy" He cooed I tried using my power... Useless. I shrank my teeth into his leg, perfect Kurt screamed out in pain. I totally forgot he had the Dagger in his hand until he stabbed my side, I whimpered loudly but held on. "Get off you stupid bitch" Kurt yelled loudly, I clenched my jaw... his blood tasted foul.

_What do you think you're doing?_ I felt weak, the voice wasn't my own. **What does it look like, saving you** I snapped, my vision was becoming blurry. _It looks likes you're failing miserably, why do I smell blood?_ I let go of Kurt's leg just before Ric lunged through the air and dug his teeth into Kurt's throat and arm... but not ripping it out. **L-L-Leave him** my body was failing me... My heart was racing too fast, my vision was clouded with black spots, and I didn't know what to do. My side was pulsing _you're bleeding_ Ric ran to my side, I nuzzled his fur **Ner Der** I forced a Wolfe grin onto my face, _this might hurt a little... but you'll feel better after_ he told me just before his teeth clenched over the daggers handle and pulled it out, I whimpered loudly. **Thanks** I Lent on him _I owed you_ I heard the smile, it slightly tickled as Ric licked my blood off my fur.

I collapsed near the lake, _Anika?_ panic yet again arose in his voice **I-I-I'm okay, just need sleep** I closed my eyes, resting on his warm body... tempting _just hold on, it's nearly sunrise_ Ric placed his head in my neck, I couldn't hold on. I felt myself slipping, I fell too far, and I didn't even feel the warm sun rises on my face.

I faked a smile at Carlisle, "thanks" I muttered "anytime, the stitches should fade away in a few hours" Ric helped me up I yawned "sleep baby? I'll carry you back home" he kissed my forehead "but I'm not tired" I whined but it felt like my eyes unwillingly shut by themselves.

"Paul, Jake, Twins, Sam shut the fuck up she's trying too sleep" Ric snapped loudly "not anymore" I muttered sleep heavy in my voice, yawning I fluttered my eyes open.  
"You okay Anni?" Dustin asked my eyes met his blue ones; I nodded "What happened?" Bo asked touching my cheek, Ric growled "Kurt... I thought he had Ric, I went to save him but it was a trick, I turned into a werewolf - just because I'm half doesn't mean I can't it just means it's rare to see - My eyes change from green to red and I'm more Vicious looking" I told them "this is all your fault" Paul hissed, Ric growled louder "Just shut up the both of you" I shouted the room became instantly quiet "Paul, It's not Ric's fault, it's mine. I know I shouldn't have gone after him due to Kurt and all but I felt his pain I'm still his mate and mates protect each other" I glared at Paul and Jake stiffened. "It's good to see your well but I'm going to see Bella" he muttered before walking out "whatever then" I frowned at the wall.

"Bonfire anyone?" Embry called, I laughed. "Sure" I smiled as I carried the marsh mellows and fire starter, walking out into the cool breeze of the summer night. "I love you" Ric nuzzled into my neck, I rolled my eyes and kept walking "whatever boy, you don't know the difference between love and lust" I smirked while dumping all the contents from my arms onto the sand. "You wanna bet?" He whispered, "I'll bet!" Quill and Embry called, I groaned and hid myself in Ric's arms, and his laughter vibrated his bare chest. "Anika wants to bet that I don't know the difference between lust and love" I could hear the smirk in his voice; I growled and frowned at the ground.

"Don't be such a party pooper" Quill slurred at Jake as he was getting up to leave "I have work tomorrow - I mean, We - have work tomorrow" his eyes met mine, I nodded squeezing Ric's hand he giggled, I rolled my eyes he'll be safe in the hands of a drunken group of stupid immature horny boys. "Come on Jake" I tugged on his shirt, but he wouldn't budge I turned around "what?" I asked raising an eyebrow "y-you called m-me J-Jake" he stuttered, "no shit Sherlock, great to know your not deaf" I smirked and walked towards my car which was parked outside Emily's place.

"Where are you going?" Jake asked confused, "Home, where else?" I told him, starting my car "I thought you lived at Emily's..." he stared at his feet, I laughed "I have my own house, my family maybe here... but I need my privacy as much as you do, that's why you live with your dad" I gave him a smile before spinning out of the small driveway and down the road towards my cold, empty house.

Grey skinnys, a hello kitty striped shirt and bright red high heels with a diamond bow on.  
And brown curly hair, still damp from my shower.

I sighed and looked out my window, it was sunset, and work was hectic. Working five hours, finishing three cars. Jacob looked like hell; it was like he didn't sleep at all. I picked up my ringing phone "Yeah?" "Anni, meet me outside your place in... five minutes?" Bo asked, "Sure, just let me put on my make up and I'll be there" I smirked and hanged up, I knew he didn't mind.


	7. Chapter 7

I finished putting on my eyeliner and foundation, I was just putting on my mascara when I heard someone tap on my window, I rolled my eyes as I also heard it open "I am not waiting all day for you, get your ass out here right now" Bo hollered, I laughed and shoved my make up bag in my bag, along with my phone, shades and car keys. "No, put them back. You won't need that bomb of a car where were going" Bo took my keys out of my hands and threw them on my bed, I glared at him. He shrugged "Get on" I gave him a look "My back, we're running there" he smirked as I grunted and got on his back, and before I knew we even left my room.

We were standing in front of a house which had blaring music, I took a whiff "ah fuck dude. You took me to a fucking vampire party?" I hissed under my breath, Bo gave me a look and shook his head "no vamps are here besides me, it's my mate's party. Be nice" he gave me a look before walking in, my hand was in his so he literally pulled me inside.

I kissed the bottle of Jack's, my hero. I went to raise the bottle too my lips, only to get it swiped away "no, no Beautiful you can't have that" my whole body tensed. "Give me back the bottle bitch" I snapped, glaring at the beautiful black haired, pale, and tall but muscularly vampire standing in front of me. He had blood red eyes but they were covered by black contacts 'so stupid' I thought to myself, "You should always know Parties around these parts are dangerous" he leaned in, I growled "You don't want to go any further" someone took the words from my mouth, I swiped the bottle of Jack's from his hand. "Mine." I glared once more before getting a packet of smokes as well, from the counter and walked outside.

I inhaled - god knows how many - cig and blew smoke rings into the pitch black night "It isn't safe for creatures such as yourself, so beautiful. Too be outside on this chilly night by themselves" I tensed up again, the sickly sweet smell burning my nose "can't you just leave me alone?" I snapped "You're a rude one aren't you?" he raised his eyebrows, "What's it to you? Why do you care? Shouldn't you want to rip my throat out?" I snapped yet again, taking three mouthfuls of Jack Daniels and chugging it down.  
"You think you're going to be safe by yourself, with all that alcohol in your stomach and that smoke filling your lungs?" He asked, his voice sent shivers down my spine. My phone buzzed in my bag, I dug through it to find it.

Three new messages.  
Two from Bo. One from Ric.  
'_Where are you?_' '_You were right; I'm not the only vamp here. Where are you? Anni. I'm worried_' were from Bo. '_Do you want to go out with me tomorrow?_' was from Ric.  
I quickly replied too Bo's and ignored Ric's.

"Who are you?" I raised my eyes slowly from my phone only to find his face right next to mine, our noses were touching. "Oh I'm sorry, how rude of me. I'm Christian Wood" He placed his hands on my waist and pulled our hips together "Doesn't the wet dog smell disgust you?" I asked surprised he hadn't bit me yet "normally yes, but yours no" he smirked before crashing his lips to mine.  
"Anika May Brown. What the hell do you think your doing?" Bo growled I gasped and stepped out of Christian's embrace "erm... err..." I kept my eyes on the ground, my cheeks flaming red but I'm sure they only showed a light pink colour from tanned complexion.  
"You've been drinking" Bo shook his head disappointed. I bit my lip, "This is Christian" I muttered softly under my breath, "Taking advantage of a drunken girl?" Bo snapped baring his fangs at him, "She's not drunk, and it's dangerous to be out here alone especially up in these parts. You should know, Bo" something flashed across Bo's face when Christian said his name, I frowned confused. "That was a mistake Chris. I'd happily take you down right now and here and rip out your throat. Your as vile as our maker" Bo snapped, I've never in the years I've known him, seen him this angry.

Christian laughed, it was warm and chuckle "You think I'm vile? What about Kaylee? Do you still remember her?" Christian was getting under Bo's skin I could see it "Christian, stop it" I snapped, grabbing Bo's arm and pulling him to the side "You don't understand a thing were saying, you can't step in this" Christian barred his fangs at me. "You think I'm scared? I'm scared of a blood sucker like you? I've seen your red eyes. You hunt humans" I hissed, "no, you've got it wrong. I don't touch them" he stepped towards me, and at this point my heart was hammering in my chest...

Christian smirked "I hunt werewolves" he edged towards me. I stepped back, my back was up against Bo "Your not touching her" Bo hissed, Christian rose an eyebrow "how aren't I?" he ran a cold fingertip over my cheek, I shivered he was unusually warm for a vampire.

Bo threw me behind him, a dark brown russet wolf instantly was at me side, and I raised an eyebrow and crouched down and patted its head. Somehow, it seemed so filmier. The wolf raised its muzzle to my neck, and licked. I laughed before I too felt the Tinley, I heard the rip of bones and clothes, and I looked down Paws. '_Anika, its Jake. We have a problem_' I heard his rough voice in my head; I raised an eyebrow '_I can't... Not now._' my head shot towards Bo and Christian "I can look after myself, Anni. Go" Bo kissed my head before standing up right again and staring at Christian, I growled and glared at him.

"Ooh scary" Christian smirked, I barked a threat at him, only Jacob understood before running into the forest. Following Jake.

"So, why did you need me?" I asked him setting my feet on the coffee table, wearing one of his old shirts and a pair of shorts which I grabbed from my house along the way. "B-Bella's gone" his eyes showed pain "Gone? As in?" I asked cocking my head to the side "You know how the bloodsuckers aren't around anymore?" I nodded, thinking over the situation again "well, the short annoying pixie blood sucker was at her place tonight... she took Bella too Italy - I think there going to c-change her" I laughed at this, I honestly laughed at this. Jacob growled at me, while I wiped my tears away "you're that stupid? Of course there going to eventually change her... Well maybe not now but one day. Bella loves the bloodsucker, she's a fucking vampire girl after all" I stated the truth and saw Jacob's heart break in his eyes, I honestly felt guilty but the poor kid had to know.

"But I love her. Don't I matter?" He said through clenched teeth "obviously not to her" I muttered under my breath, hoping he wouldn't hear... he did. He slapped me before storming out; I just caught the violent shaking of his body before I heard loud ripping.  
Fuck, I've done it this time. I got up and walked towards his kitchen, too his freezer and grabbed some ice and shoved it on my cheek which stang like shit.

"What the hell did you do to Jake?" Embry yelled in my face, I gave him a blank expression as I re thought over yesterday's events "Should I have done something? I only told him the truth. In return I get a slap" I clenched my teeth and moved my hair to show him the light Grey bruise "wow, he didn't mention anything about hitting you..." Embry stared at the bruise I got off Emily's bench "no I don't think he would have" I said simply before heading into the lounge room where everyone else was.

"I slightly over heard what Embry said to you in the kitchen..." Sam lent on a tree, I sighed and looked down at my bare feet "Look, it's not his fault... I'm not going to say I was out of line at all for saying what I did but _Black_ needs to stop being so pig headed about the whole stupid bloodsucker lover" I spat, Sam laughed "your a hypocrite" "how so?" he ran a hand through his hair "you state her as something you once were and still are" and with that Sam walked away leaving me to think of what he said.

I growled and lifted my head up from my relaxing state "What do you want Paul?" I asked through clenched teeth "for you too meet my beautiful Imprint, Rachael Black" as he said Rachael a beautiful young lady sat near Paul "Your related to such a pig headed boy, I feel sorry for you" I flashed her a smile, her laugh was nice and warm "nice too meet you by the way, I'm Anika" she nodded "I've heard so much about you" she also flashed me a smile, I gave Paul a look "those better be good things" I muttered under my breath.

"I hate your brother" I clanged my beer bottle against Rachael's, she laughed "sometimes so do I, unfortunately he's not okay with Paul imprinting on me when he himself hasn't found his" she took a sip of her beer "Bella isn't his Imprint?" I nearly choked on my beer; Rachael shook her head "nope just a boyish obsession" Rachael got up "want another?" "No thanks, three is enough for me tonight" I felt an arm wrap around my shoulders a sweetness filled my nose, I ignored it and laid my head on their chest.  
"Long time no see Mister Dustin" I whispered as I watched the sunset, I felt Dustin shrug "I have my reasons beautiful. Now I want you to do one thing for me" his voice became a protective whisper, I let out a deep breath "what?" I asked softly "stay the hell away from Ric" I pushed him off me and stood up "why the hell are you asking me of such a thing?" I shouted at him and began to get angrier as I saw the expression on his face, Guilt.


	8. Chapter 8

I finished putting on my eyeliner and foundation, I was just putting on my mascara when I heard someone tap on my window, I rolled my eyes as I also heard it open "I am not waiting all day for you, get your ass out here right now" Bo hollered, I laughed and shoved my make up bag in my bag, along with my phone, shades and car keys. "No, put them back. You won't need that bomb of a car where were going" Bo took my keys out of my hands and threw them on my bed, I glared at him. He shrugged "Get on" I gave him a look "My back, we're running there" he smirked as I grunted and got on his back, and before I knew we even left my room.

We were standing in front of a house which had blaring music, I took a whiff "ah fuck dude. You took me to a fucking vampire party?" I hissed under my breath, Bo gave me a look and shook his head "no vamps are here besides me, it's my mate's party. Be nice" he gave me a look before walking in, my hand was in his so he literally pulled me inside.

I kissed the bottle of Jack's, my hero. I went to raise the bottle too my lips, only to get it swiped away "no, no Beautiful you can't have that" my whole body tensed. "Give me back the bottle bitch" I snapped, glaring at the beautiful black haired, pale, and tall but muscularly vampire standing in front of me. He had blood red eyes but they were covered by black contacts 'so stupid' I thought to myself, "You should always know Parties around these parts are dangerous" he leaned in, I growled "You don't want to go any further" someone took the words from my mouth, I swiped the bottle of Jack's from his hand. "Mine." I glared once more before getting a packet of smokes as well, from the counter and walked outside.

I inhaled - god knows how many - cig and blew smoke rings into the pitch black night "It isn't safe for creatures such as yourself, so beautiful. Too be outside on this chilly night by themselves" I tensed up again, the sickly sweet smell burning my nose "can't you just leave me alone?" I snapped "You're a rude one aren't you?" he raised his eyebrows, "What's it to you? Why do you care? Shouldn't you want to rip my throat out?" I snapped yet again, taking three mouthfuls of Jack Daniels and chugging it down.  
"You think you're going to be safe by yourself, with all that alcohol in your stomach and that smoke filling your lungs?" He asked, his voice sent shivers down my spine. My phone buzzed in my bag, I dug through it to find it.

Three new messages.  
Two from Bo. One from Ric.  
'_Where are you?_' '_You were right; I'm not the only vamp here. Where are you? Anni. I'm worried_' were from Bo. '_Do you want to go out with me tomorrow?_' was from Ric.  
I quickly replied too Bo's and ignored Ric's.

"Who are you?" I raised my eyes slowly from my phone only to find his face right next to mine, our noses were touching. "Oh I'm sorry, how rude of me. I'm Christian Wood" He placed his hands on my waist and pulled our hips together "Doesn't the wet dog smell disgust you?" I asked surprised he hadn't bit me yet "normally yes, but yours no" he smirked before crashing his lips to mine.  
"Anika May Brown. What the hell do you think your doing?" Bo growled I gasped and stepped out of Christian's embrace "erm... err..." I kept my eyes on the ground, my cheeks flaming red but I'm sure they only showed a light pink colour from tanned complexion.  
"You've been drinking" Bo shook his head disappointed. I bit my lip, "This is Christian" I muttered softly under my breath, "Taking advantage of a drunken girl?" Bo snapped baring his fangs at him, "She's not drunk, and it's dangerous to be out here alone especially up in these parts. You should know, Bo" something flashed across Bo's face when Christian said his name, I frowned confused. "That was a mistake Chris. I'd happily take you down right now and here and rip out your throat. Your as vile as our maker" Bo snapped, I've never in the years I've known him, seen him this angry.

Christian laughed, it was warm and chuckle "You think I'm vile? What about Kaylee? Do you still remember her?" Christian was getting under Bo's skin I could see it "Christian, stop it" I snapped, grabbing Bo's arm and pulling him to the side "You don't understand a thing were saying, you can't step in this" Christian barred his fangs at me. "You think I'm scared? I'm scared of a blood sucker like you? I've seen your red eyes. You hunt humans" I hissed, "no, you've got it wrong. I don't touch them" he stepped towards me, and at this point my heart was hammering in my chest...

Christian smirked "I hunt werewolves" he edged towards me. I stepped back, my back was up against Bo "Your not touching her" Bo hissed, Christian rose an eyebrow "how aren't I?" he ran a cold fingertip over my cheek, I shivered he was unusually warm for a vampire.

Bo threw me behind him, a dark brown russet wolf instantly was at me side, and I raised an eyebrow and crouched down and patted its head. Somehow, it seemed so filmier. The wolf raised its muzzle to my neck, and licked. I laughed before I too felt the Tinley, I heard the rip of bones and clothes, and I looked down Paws. '_Anika, its Jake. We have a problem_' I heard his rough voice in my head; I raised an eyebrow '_I can't... Not now._' my head shot towards Bo and Christian "I can look after myself, Anni. Go" Bo kissed my head before standing up right again and staring at Christian, I growled and glared at him.

"Ooh scary" Christian smirked, I barked a threat at him, only Jacob understood before running into the forest. Following Jake.

"So, why did you need me?" I asked him setting my feet on the coffee table, wearing one of his old shirts and a pair of shorts which I grabbed from my house along the way. "B-Bella's gone" his eyes showed pain "Gone? As in?" I asked cocking my head to the side "You know how the bloodsuckers aren't around anymore?" I nodded, thinking over the situation again "well, the short annoying pixie blood sucker was at her place tonight... she took Bella too Italy - I think there going to c-change her" I laughed at this, I honestly laughed at this. Jacob growled at me, while I wiped my tears away "you're that stupid? Of course there going to eventually change her... Well maybe not now but one day. Bella loves the bloodsucker, she's a fucking vampire girl after all" I stated the truth and saw Jacob's heart break in his eyes, I honestly felt guilty but the poor kid had to know.

"But I love her. Don't I matter?" He said through clenched teeth "obviously not to her" I muttered under my breath, hoping he wouldn't hear... he did. He slapped me before storming out; I just caught the violent shaking of his body before I heard loud ripping.  
Fuck, I've done it this time. I got up and walked towards his kitchen, too his freezer and grabbed some ice and shoved it on my cheek which stang like shit.

"What the hell did you do to Jake?" Embry yelled in my face, I gave him a blank expression as I re thought over yesterday's events "Should I have done something? I only told him the truth. In return I get a slap" I clenched my teeth and moved my hair to show him the light Grey bruise "wow, he didn't mention anything about hitting you..." Embry stared at the bruise I got off Emily's bench "no I don't think he would have" I said simply before heading into the lounge room where everyone else was.

"I slightly over heard what Embry said to you in the kitchen..." Sam lent on a tree, I sighed and looked down at my bare feet "Look, it's not his fault... I'm not going to say I was out of line at all for saying what I did but _Black_ needs to stop being so pig headed about the whole stupid bloodsucker lover" I spat, Sam laughed "your a hypocrite" "how so?" he ran a hand through his hair "you state her as something you once were and still are" and with that Sam walked away leaving me to think of what he said.

I growled and lifted my head up from my relaxing state "What do you want Paul?" I asked through clenched teeth "for you too meet my beautiful Imprint, Rachael Black" as he said Rachael a beautiful young lady sat near Paul "Your related to such a pig headed boy, I feel sorry for you" I flashed her a smile, her laugh was nice and warm "nice too meet you by the way, I'm Anika" she nodded "I've heard so much about you" she also flashed me a smile, I gave Paul a look "those better be good things" I muttered under my breath.

"I hate your brother" I clanged my beer bottle against Rachael's, she laughed "sometimes so do I, unfortunately he's not okay with Paul imprinting on me when he himself hasn't found his" she took a sip of her beer "Bella isn't his Imprint?" I nearly choked on my beer; Rachael shook her head "nope just a boyish obsession" Rachael got up "want another?" "No thanks, three is enough for me tonight" I felt an arm wrap around my shoulders a sweetness filled my nose, I ignored it and laid my head on their chest.  
"Long time no see Mister Dustin" I whispered as I watched the sunset, I felt Dustin shrug "I have my reasons beautiful. Now I want you to do one thing for me" his voice became a protective whisper, I let out a deep breath "what?" I asked softly "stay the hell away from Ric" I pushed him off me and stood up "why the hell are you asking me of such a thing?" I shouted at him and began to get angrier as I saw the expression on his face, Guilt.


	9. Chapter 9

'_you've done it this time_' Kurt whispered I growled and glared at him before dragging my crawls along a tree trunk before swiping across his face, I must of hit the tree and his face hard because the tree fell over and he... well he was twenty feet away. I ran over to him and jumped on him; he grunted and fell to the mushy muddy forest floor. I snarled into his ear, he laughed his Wolfe laugh and threw me off him; I landed against a big rock cracking my back.

I growled and landed on all fours charging at him, he moved swiftly to the side laughing again I halted and gritted my teeth spinning around and jumping on him digging my teeth into his snout. He growled and bit the nearest thing to him which just happened to be my leg. I yelped and backed away '_not so tough are we sugar?_' he taunted; I growled and tried not to limp as I walked over to him. Rustles in the trees made me stop just as I was a foot away from him; a dozen pairs of eyes met mine, as they stepped out of the shadows to reveal...

Six pairs of blood red eyes met mine but I was only staring at one of them, dirty blonde ringlets falling in front of his face he quickly brushed them out, they were all pale and had that sickly sweet scent, but by their eyes I knew exactly what they were vampires.  
I growled '_who are they?_' Kurt asked in my head angrily, I thought for a moment, Should I tell him? I closed my eyes before opening them and staring at him '**Their no one**' I muttered before growling at Christian who was smirking down me I snarled at him "Darling, play nice" he winked reaching for my face, I growled a little louder warning him, he didn't stop my head snapped faster than I even knew what I was doing. I clenched my jaw tighter as my teeth dug into his hand he hissed out in pain. I gave him a Wolfe grin before biting down hard once more.

I stepped back casually my eyes never leaving Christian's I felt something crash into my side which made me growl before feeling myself get pounded into the ground with such force I swore I heard my own rib crack. I heard Kurt snicker while breathing into my ear I grunted and changed out of my wolf, not really giving two shits if a group of un-named vampires saw me, hell I didn't give a fuck if Kurt saw me. I kicked him off me, only to growl at the pain shooting through my ribs and none the less as I looked down they were already slightly purple my arm on the other hand well that was bleeding. "Boys, she's mine" I heard Christian mutter I glared at him "So you think I'm yours to kill huh?" I stood tall and stared into his harsh red eyes. He gave me an award winning smile "I know so" he whispered softly into my ear, I shuddered and hit him in his the mouth with my elbow.

I used my power to control all the minds of the group of vampires, their facial expressions became blank and they all walked away "Where are you going?" Christian shouted completely shocked that they were all walking away, I snickered "come on sugar, fight" I felt four warm fingertips land on my spine, I shivered great Kurt was naked and at my side. Christian span around and bared his fangs at us, I wouldn't show him my fear I clenched and unclenched my teeth despite my throbbing ribs and bleeding arm I could hit him again, if he stepped too close.

"Who should I go after first?" I heard him mutter under his breathe, Kurt pointed to me "she looks so much more mouth watering don't you think?" He nodded towards Christian, I glared at Kurt "just because your a bastard and while Christian is sucking me dry your probably going to be running off into the woods, like the coward you are" I spat Kurt gave me a stunned look and Christian was just plain staring at me "your not afraid of death?" he asked amazed, I looked into his red eyes "no, why should I be? It's going to happen one day or another" I answered bored crossing my arms over my chest, Christian rose a perfect blonde eyebrow at me I stuck up my rude finger at him. "Are you going to kill me or what?" I asked wanting to get it over and done with already, Christian grinned and shook his head "you're certainly something, not to be wasted" I rolled my eyes and turned slightly to Kurt but still facing Christian "looks like, you better say your Prayers" I grinned and pattered Kurt on the shoulder, I just saw his gulp and the fear look in his eyes. Well Ladies and Gentlemen; it looks like Kurt is certainly afraid of something, Death.

"Well, are you going to use or abuse me tonight Chris or can I just go?" I asked Christian who looked longingly at Kurt licking his lips, I would have took that action as something sexual... but knowing that Christian hunts Werewolves and Shape shifters I shuddered "You can go, but don't be surprised if I see you again in a few weeks... Bo and I have a bit of unfinished business" I shrugged "good luck getting out of this one, buddy" I winked with a smirk at Kurt before walking towards Christian before whispering in his ear "please to god, don't let him get away" before simply walking into the shadows and trying to find a way back home.

I had scratches all over my body and twigs and leaves and such tangled in my hair, my feet were killing me where ever I stepped I felt pain shoot up my legs. Why did I have to change back? I asked myself angrily I looked at the sky, which was hidden mostly by the trees, but I could see a light tinge of orange, it was sunrise. I heard rustling and I panicked I picked up the closest thing to me, which happened to be a fallen tree branch it was pretty decent size I picked it up and hoped to god whatever was in the trees or on the ground, wasn't Christian.


	10. Chapter 10

I nearly had a heart attack as the rustling got worse and someone pale stepped out of trees, I squealed and threw a swing before I heard grunting. "Whoever you are, leave me alone" I said shakily "Anika, It's me... ow, what the hell you hit me for?" I blinked a few times not really believing my eyes, standing there holding his head was Bo. "Sorry, thought you were someone else... I can't find my way back I ran into Kurt" I muttered limping over to him before wrapping my arms around him he hugged me back, "come on sweets, let's get you back into a nice warm bed. You can sleep all day" I nodded as I felt his cold arm around my knees and slowly felt my feet get lifted off the ground "morphine, get morphine when I wake up" I muttered softly not really sure if he heard me, but once I woke up I was sure I needed it.

I hardly felt Bo place me in my bed I was kind of half on the edge reality half on the edge of the land of nod. I felt his cool lips on my forehead "sweet dreams and sleep well, sweets. I'll be downstairs if you need anything" I was too tired to nod I just rolled over and fell over the edge into the land of nod.

A matter of hours later, with sun shining through my window blinding me I needed Morphine and loads of it, because the pain in my lower adoedem and the rest of my body was unbearable. I quickly opened my eyes ignoring the burning and saw three needles on my bedside table I silently thanked Bo as I shoved a Morphine needle into my arm and another one into my thigh and also another one into my neck. Three needles that should control the pain for a few days at least. I threw the empty needles into a bin.

I threw off my blankets which were drenched in sweat, "gross" I muttered under my breath, I realized Bo must have changed me into my Pj's I grinned at this kind gesture. I bounced down the stairs "Your happy today" Bo commented, I just nodded before stalking towards my cupboard I wanted fruit loops. "You do realize what time it is" Bo yelled from the lounge room, "what time is it?" I asked "Five in the afternoon" he laughed from my kitchen bench, I frowned slightly at his speed "well I'm having breakfast so you can just shut up" I grinned all traces of a frown gone.  
"your arm is healing up nicely, Oh and Paul came around before... he said to tell you that Sam wants a stern talking to you" I growled "well, Paul certainly knows how to ruin my good moods." I sighed and slammed my bowl back into its cabinet and my fruit loops; I just took the box up into my bedroom "need a ride?" Bo called from the stairs, I shook my head then realized he couldn't see me "no it's okay... I'll walk I need to fume off some anger before I see Sam anyway." I shouted running a hand along my clothes.

I picked out short overalls, my pink 'ninjas are better boyfriends' shirt and wore my black high heels which had pink beads; I threw on my gold heart necklace with my silver bird one as well. I walked down the stairs to see Bo holding a pair of shades "despite it's late in the afternoon, the sun might burn your pretty little Morphine filled eyes" he teased, I glared and snatched them off him before placing them on top of my head "your just mean you know that" I cursed, Bo laughed and kissed my cheek "Yes my sweets, I know" before opening my front door and pushing me out.  
I just growled half at him and half at the sun, why was Bo always right? I covered my eyes with my hand for a minute before placing my shades on, before grunting and walking towards Sam's.

I didn't bother knocking on Emily's door, I just walked through hell all the boys did so why shouldn't I. "Sam" I shouted "He's out back" Emily called from the kitchen "Thanks" I muttered before walking through the sliding glass door. I saw Sam leaning against the white picket fence that was hardly standing, someone must have really done some damage, and I felt like De vu Ju.

"You wanted to see me, Dear old cousin" I muttered leaning against the wall of the old cottage like house, Sam turned around pure anger was boiling off him. His hands were shaking, "How dare you screw someone Else's imprint" He said through clenched teeth, I blinked a few times "excuse me?" I asked "you heard me right, you screwed someone Else's Imprint and that's against the Wolf code" I snorted "Sam, as far I know there's no 'wolf code' and I didn't screw any ones Imprint, I wouldn't go that low" I shouted at him, I myself started to shake a little. "You screwed Jacob" He said slowly I knew he was trying to calm down "as far as I know, Jacob hasn't imprinted so that's safe, plus it was urgent... you know, my heat and all" I spat at him "Jacob has imprinted on Renesmee - Bella's child." my mouth dropped as I stared at him the word child span around my head "He imprinted on a child?" I bellowed, Sam nodded my hands shook a little more violently.

Sam sighed rather loudly before running a hand through his black hair "I know, but no one can help who they imprint on. I just hate it that it's a stupid vampire immortal child" Sam gritted his teeth, and punched a tree the crunching could be heard about fifteen miles away. "You know, you should just leave the poor tree alone. Where's Paul? I need to punch the shit out of him" Sam shrugged "at Jacobs" I nodded and skited off towards Jake's before I could even say bye to him.

I gagged at the sight of Rachael and Paul making out "keeps the wolf in the bag, Pauline. I need to talk to you for a minute" I grabbed his neck and pulled him off Rachael "sorry Love, I'll give him back" I winked before dragging Paul outside, I'm surprised he didn't put up a fight. "What the fuck, Anika?" he shouted, well... I take back what I said. "You told Sam about when you caught me and Jake" I glared "so what if i did, what are you going to do about it" I smirked "this" I whispered barely loud enough for him to hear, I drew back my fist and punched him twice in the face and then kneed him in the balls.

He grunted and fell to his knees "you might be my best friend but I can still hit you without feeling bad" Paul grunted and just lay on the floor "when did you learn to fight like that?" I scoffed "I've always known how to fight like that" he snorted "I think it's about time you've told me about all the stuff I've missed out on, Anni I told myself I'd get you to tell me once you woke up from jumping off the cliff, but life got in the way" I sighed and ran a hand through my hair "I just want to forget it ya know" he nodded "but can you re-live it just on more time for me? And I'll let you forget it all you want" I helped Paul up onto a chair "you always were an old softy" I grinned, he laughed "don't let the boys hear you say that" I nodded and sighed, Where should I start? I thought of the perfect thing to answer.

I sighed while staring into his brown eyes which were slightly dull and I knew he was unsure of what he was about to hear because he was twiddling his thumbs, always a childhood habit, I smiled slightly at this before clearing my throat... "well you've missed out on, my first fight - Gabe - some idiot who always thought he was better than everyone else, I got a black eye and broken rib out of it, I was thirteen" I grinned at the memory "I don't want to know that pointless stuff, I don't care about that... I want to know what hurts you, I want to know all the secrets no one knows" his voice was a soft gruff whisper; my eyes still hadn't left his. I rose an eyebrow "oh so you want to know all my secrets huh?" I asked in a teasing tone, he nodded like a little puppy.

I looked at the trees behind him for a while, but kept quiet slowly breathing in and out thinking of all my secrets, revelling themselves through my brain. "I hate feeling weak, I have more scars than you think, my heart will forever be broken, I love ice cream, I've grown up, I'm a bitch because I love indepenance, and it's all I've known. I left my grandma to move out here because I had inherited a heap of money I don't even want. Hell, I don't know what to do anymore; I don't know who I can trust anymore... I don't even know whose family. I just want to be normal" I rambled; Paul had gotten out of his chair long ago and was behind mine giving me a shoulder massage. "I'm family" he whispered softly in my ear, his breath tickling my neck. I sighed and bit my lip; the sky was a tinge of orange and light blue. Where had the day gone?

"Well, it's all you need to know" I muttered softly "how did your parents die?" Paul shot the question at me, so fast I felt my heart break into a million pieces, the tears came too fast for me to blink them away "car crash, we went out for dinner that night... I never had a chance to tell them what I am, It was pouring down with rain and father knew the roads like the back of his hands but a vampire was in the middle of the road and father turned to miss her, he did but we went down the muddy slope the car rolled over a numerous of times and I was jumping around in the backseat of the car, mother had already been knocked out and father looked so distraught, so weak. He whispered 'Look after yourself, Don't let anyone step all over you, and always remember us' before the car hit a tree and knocking both of us out - mother doesn't count since she was already - the impact killed them both but I survived it. If I wasn't what I was... I would have died that night as well, and some nights I really wish I did. The crash put me into a five month coma, when i woke up my grandma I didn't even know existed came and told me that I was to move in with her... I inherited a huge sum of money, to this day I'm a trillionaire." I was surprised that Paul hugged me.

"I'm so sorry" he whispered kissing my forehead and wiping away my tears, I choked a laugh "Don't mention that with anyone, like the money okay? I hate that I'm rich" I muttered sourly "If your rich why are you living in a trash place like this?" Paul joked, I laughed and flicked his head and got up out of my chair, "so, I'm off to the Cullen's" I said darkly, I had a meeting with Jacob.


	11. Chapter 11

I stomped through the woods, one thing on my mind. Jacob and ripping his throat out. I pushed the stomp into a run and felt the branches scrape my legs and face but I didn't care, the only thing that mattered was beating up Jake.  
I finally got out of the woods; the Cullen's house was right in view. I saw Carlisle Cullen standing on the porch his facial expressions, clearly showed concern. "Carlisle" I muttered quietly slowing down, "Anika" Carlisle nodded, "Jacob around?" I asked keeping my voice cool along with my temper "He's inside" Carlisle said distantly, I knew his mind was on something else...

I opened the door and walked into the hall "black!" I yelled, hearing a low growl before soft but quick footsteps. I felt a hand tightly on my arm "what do you want Anika?" Jacob growled into my ear "I want to talk to you" I growled back pushing him hard backwards, he budged a little "don't manhandle me" I clenched my jaw. "So you say Anika, let's talk outside" his voice was rough and fierce "What so no one else can hear us? Their vampires they hear everything" I snapped, I distantly heard laughing before I went flying through the open door.

I landed on my feet, dust flying everywhere I crouched forward leaning on one hand "What is it that your really here for, Anni?" he asked standing a few feet away from me, I hissed "Sam thinks I screwed you when you had Imprinted already, is that true?" I asked straightening up "I have imprinted, but not that night" he scratched his head; I noticed the tired bags gathering under his eyes, the exhaustion in his eyes. "You do realize I want to rip out your throat" I crooked my head sideways staring at him. Jacob laughed and nodded "yes I realize you do, but what good will it do? For some rumour Sam made up for his own entertainment" I glared "he's my cousin, he wouldn't do that" "for the fight about to come, he'd do anything. I'm not in the pack anymore, I've somehow formed my own, Leah and Seth have left as well, Seth's enjoying the Cullen's company while Leah she's just looking out for her little brother" Jacob walked towards me I took a step back, he stopped.

"What fight?" I asked causation "some royal vamp family are coming because of Nessie, some other vampire saw us hunting and thought she was a mortal child, she ran to the vamps" he explained "I want no part of that, how long till the fight? When it comes to the Volturi, I'm out." I clenched my jaw and refused to show any emotion.

"How do you know the Volturi?" Edward asked from the porch where they all were, Rose, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Esme, Carlisle and some beautiful child and from what I could tell was Bella but she had bright red eyes of a newborn. "wow freaky eyes dude" I laughed nearly forgetting Edward's question, Jacob laughed "that's what I said" all the vampires had stone straight faces and fixed glares all heading my way, expect the child she just stared at me with big curious chocolate brown eyes.  
"Anika, how do you know the Volturi?" Carlisle repeated the question, I stared at him "it doesn't matter. I just don't want to run into them again" Edward couldn't get into my head, I knew he was trying I could feel the pressure but I kept him out, which probably explained the frustrated frown fixed on his face, which he was trying to hide. "How can it be? All werewolf die because Aro is so scared of them, he had them wiped out to near excitation." Jasper muttered "but I'm not full werewolf or shape shifter. I made a deal with the Volturi, if I had ever crossed their path again they'd expose me for what I really am" I told them staring into the curious eyes of the child, she touched Bella's cheek.

"Are you sure?" Bella asked the child nodded smiling at her, "Anika, Renesmee wants to meet you" Bella smiled at me, I stared blankly at the child "What? She could hurt her" Jacob yelled, I glared at him "do you really think I'd hurt a child?" I hissed "yes, just a minute ago you were going to rip out my throat and now you say you're calm enough to meet a half human, half vampire child? I don't think so" he growled, I rose an eyebrow "I think it's her choice if she wants to meet me, and also you'd guys would be all one guard if I'd slip up." I laughed under my breath, flashing Bella a knowing smile.

I laughed as I felt her small hand on my skin, her curious eyes staring into mine. The colours, the words, the pictures. She was telling me her story then something made me jerk back, her light giggle left her lips I stared at her and then my eyes shot to Edward, he was looking at me in puzzlement. I took off my mind block and asked in my mind 'Did you understand that?' he looked at Bella then at Rose who was standing next to him, I let out of a breath of relief. "Did something happen?" Esme asked eyeing me, concerned I smiled a forced smile at her "no Esme, she just has an amazing gift" I set Renesmee on her own feet, she looked at me with her curious big chocolate eyes "as do you" she said her voice a jingle of perfection, I kept my face blank.

My mind whizzing with a thousand thoughts and a million feelings, I must be confusing Jasper poor guy. Edward laughed, everyone stared at him. "How do you feel Jasper?" he asked grinning "a lot of things, I'm going to go hunt... would anyone like to join?" Alice squeezed his hand meaning yes, they looked at their family before dashing quickly to the edge of the cliff and jumping or flying whatever.  
"I think I better go too; Bo is due to drop in. I miss that guy" I grinned "sorry Jake" I stared at him, he shrugged and smiled back "Talk to Sam without blowing anyone to pieces" Renesmee jingly voice was ringing in my ears but so was the wind as I ran through the trees.

I felt a tingling down my spine and before I knew it I was running on all fours, my clothes were shredded but I didn't care I just ran. I stopped in front of Emily's house, barking I couldn't help but notice my paws weren't white but black - oh shit. "What the hell is going on out here?" Paul yelled, his eyes found mine and with one full body shudder he was a growling grey wolf, in front of me. I sat and stared at him. He snared before lunging at me in one swift movement I had him on ground, my mouth around his throat I growled as i let go. I saw my reflection in his brown eyes, my blood red eyes were flaming.  
I felt his feet kick forcibly into my stomach which made me go flying off of him; I felt my back crunch as I smashed into a tree trunk. I let myself fall to the ground, whimpering as the impact took to much energy and caused pain to run through me.

'Do your best. Kill me' I whispered weakly in my head not sure if he head me or not but he was snarling while towering over me "Don't touch her Paul" I whined as Sam's booming voice bounced off the walls of my skull, Paul whimpered and stepped forward "Alpha's order, go back inside and tell everyone not to come outside or even look through the windows. Get Emily too bring a blanket and a flat surface" Paul nodded his head before turning around half there he changed out of his wolf form and walked into the house.

I barely heard the two people talking besides me; I barely felt the blanket being placed upon me. I barely felt myself being lifted up and then being placed on something flat and cold. I barely remember myself telling Sam to take me home where Bo was, hopefully waiting for me.

I groggily opened my eyes "don't move too much" a cold hand was on my forehead, I moved my head to the side to see Dustin "get away from me" I hissed "I'm not going to hurt you, shh Anika you need to let the morphine heal you up." he mumbled sponging my forehead "Where's Bo?" I asked hardly keeping my eyes open, "Talking with some guy, he simply said unfinished business." I frowned despite my eyes were closed "tall? Black hair? Slightly cocky? Red eyes?" I asked, Dustin made an 'mmh' noise. "Get me out of this bed. NOW!" I shouted, trying to jolt up but Dustin forced me back down "you're not going anywhere for a few days - that fight with Paul broke your back." he explained, I groaned.

"CHRISTAN!" I shouted, "Yes madam" he said cockily from the door, I glared "What the fuck are you doing here?" I seethed "well, remember the words we exchanged a few weeks ago? Bo and I have a little unfinished business. Oh, you can thank me for killing that mutt for you when you're all better" he winked before turning away "Wait" I said rushed, he faced me a amused look in his eyes.  
"Yes?" he asked eagerly. "Where's Bo?" I bit my lip staring into the blood red eyes of his, he laughed "in Italy, like I said... unfinished business" he smirked and just stared at me as if waiting for something.  
I felt my hand twitch and anger boil, "Why the fuck is he in Italy? He's supposed to be here!" I shouted, while he laughed as if mockingly.


	12. Chapter 12

"Unfinished business darling, with the Voultri" he muffled a harsh giggle before walking out of my house slamming the old fly screen door. I balled up my fist; will my past ever leave me alone? "Settle down, Anika. You can't get your stress levels up." Dustin muttered trying to unball my fist; I raised it and punched him in the face. "I thought I told you to get away from me" I hissed glaring at him; my punch sent him half way across my room.  
"Why are you in bed and he's half way across the floor?" someone asked from the door, I looked to them it was Paul. I growled, but swallowed and forced a smile as he raised his hands in defeat. "I'm sorry" I mumbled "its okay" Paul gave me an edgy look "hows everything been?" I asked as he sat down on my bed "oh you know the usual, patrolling. Sam's on edge 'cause some bloodsuckers are coming to forks to see the Cullen's he's particularly worried about Jake" Paul explained "it's good you're here Paul, I can say a formal goodbye. I'm leaving town in a few days" I said with no emotions attached "Why? You just got here you can't leave" he pleaded "I just need to go, I'm nothing but trouble here" I touched his cheek and gave him a sorry look "whatever" he growled before storming out of my room and slamming my fly screen door.

I tightly closed my eyes, "you could've told him why" Dustin whispered playing with my fingers "there are something's better left unsaid and secrets hidden" I stared at his hand playing with mine, but sometimes it's better if you don't hold the burden on yourself" he gritted his teeth "why won't you ever let anyone in? You've always been so closed off! It's not like it's ever going to hurt anyone to find out the truth" he yelled, I blinked stone cold "want me to punch you again?" I hissed glaring at him "catch me if you can" he smirked before he was in my closest. I growled and got out of bed, my legs felt numb "what do you think your doing?" he asked panic in his voice "Ah catching you" I grunted as I pushed myself off my bed and holding onto the wall for support "you have serious spinal injures and you want to catch me after I was clearly joking? Get your ass back into that bed this instant!" He hissed "fuck my spine, it can suck it up" I ignored the shooting paint I got as I took a step towards him.  
"Serrina I'm serious" he growled "so am I" I growled back, he slowly walked over to me I held onto his shoulders "just help me, Dustin I need to walk again in time for this meeting" I pleaded he placed his hands on my waist "you know I'd do anything for you darling" he grinned before talking a step back and I took a step forward and so on.

Dustin placed me on my couch after carrying me down the stairs "can you get me fruit loops in a big bowl please?" he nodded before jetting off into the kitchen, I stared at the TV remote and watched it wiz into my hand "what was that?" Dustin asked shocked "what was what?" I asked innocently "the TV remote…" he shook his head and placed down the bowl on the table "you forgot a spoon" I said but made him stop getting up "I'll get it" I grinned before staring into the kitchen a spoon came floating out and into my hand "okay that is officially creepy, how long have you been allowed to do that?" Surprising he was calm "all along, I'm not a werewolf I'm something more" I winked before picking up the bowl and placing it on my lap staring at Dustin's calm face "you're not dangerous are you?" he asked fear flashed across his beautiful face, I laughed my eyes dancing "I've always been dangerous darling" I answered before spooning fruit loops and shovelling them into my mouth.

Two days later I was all healed and in my bathroom doing my make-up. "You're eyes are really creepy Anika" Dustin muttered, I laughed as I stared at myself in the mirror they were bright orange "don't come to the clearing. It'll be dangerous" I walked over to him with a skip in my step, I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed it "I love you" I whispered coolly "I love you too, even if your possibly dangerous and lethal" I heard him laugh shakily. I've never seen him so scared out of his wits; I finished my make up "Why are you so scared, Leo?" I asked using his middle name "I know what's going on in the clearing – the Volturi are coming for the Cullen child, there's going to be back up for the fight and you'll get yourself killed, you told Paul you were leaving but there's no bag packed." He cried tearlessly but the sobs racked his heartless chest "you're right I am but don't come I don't want you to see" his blue eyes burned into mine "I love you" he whispered repeatedly as he kissed every inch of me that he could.

I tried to calm down my heart as I watched the clearing, I was perked in a tree and so far Edward was touching Aro's hand I kept my eyes on Demetri as he could sense me a country away. Edward nodded before backing up slowly – you could cut the tension with a plastic knife.  
Demetri whispered something into Jane's ear, my growl rippled through the whole clearing before her red eyes landed on me. I jumped down from the tree the back of my black cloak flapped but my hood stayed on "well, if it isn't an old friend" Marcus said boredly, I raised my head and opened my eyes I heard gasps and felt the shivers of fears. "I am no friend" I hissed "That you aren't" Jane crackled "burn in hell you little slut" I couldn't help myself, Jane's eyes twitched before she ran towards me, I picked her up by the throat and threw her back to her side, she left a skid mark on the ground. I tisked raising my finger "wouldn't want to start an uneven fight now would we, I mean we both know who would lose" my arms tickled "Jane stop you're pathetic power it's tickling me" I laughed pulling at the knot that was holding my cloak I let it fall to the ground, "let me introduce such beauty" Aro called I stepped towards him but he was already by my side.

"How nice to see you again Anika, I must say you are more beautiful than we last saw you" he whispered into my ear, I laughed "just hurry up and expose me you bastard" I hissed glaring at the side of his face, he cleared his throat "oh by the way. We killed that boy of yours – Bo or whatever his name was" my heart stopped and my stomach dropped, grief soon turned into hate "where was i? Ah yes, everyone let me introduce you to the one and only Demon witch, Anika Brown" I turned around with a glare on my face and my fists bunched up so hard blood was rolling down my hands and leaking through my knuckles 'Edward, tell Bella and everyone else I'm sorry. Nessie already knew, this isn't your fight not tonight, it's mine' I shouted in my mind staring at him, he nodded once before whispering Bella a few short quick words. "I'm sorry for the misjudgement; Renesmee seems like a fantastic child. We wish you well, let's depart with happy hearts. Goodbye dear friends" Aro said backing up slowly I turned around swiftly glaring "this isn't over! Not for me, tonight this is my fight. You heartless scum, I will fight for Bo" I growled taking out my cross bow with pure silver arrows taking an aim for Demetri's heart, bullseye. He fell into a cloud of ashes, Caius cried out glaring at me, I laughed and waved the cross bow at him.

He turned on a fiery at me, everything was slow motion I punched him square in the face and then in the stomach I grabbed his throat and whacked him on the head before sending him flying over the first few trees. "Anyone else want to fight?" I hissed "I will" the guards, the witnesses and the Volturi break into two too let someone pass; they were wearing a red cloak – a sign of new recruitment.  
The stranger flew back his hood and standing there pale as ever with blood red eyes, was Bo. But he wasn't the same – he had joined them. "Aro did kill you, you are dead to me" I spat on the ground.

***~* Dustin's point of view. *~***

Bo ran to Anika but without even touching her she was slammed into a tree, she got up after a while but I could tell it had hurt her a lot. She raised her hand to a tree, it was ripped from the grounds roots and all Anika threw it at Bo. He went flying landed back against a tree and the huge tree squished up against him. He growled and punched the tree in front of him, it shattered into wood splinters. He stormed his way back into the centre of the clearing Anika gulped, she knew her time was near; I kept my breathing and anger under control. If he killed her, I would have to kill him myself. I swore the silent oath to myself. I felt a hand on my shoulder I span around to find the same black haired guy who asked Bo about unfinished business. "Was that is? Just handing him over to them?" I asked calmly, he nodded "I regret it, Anika doesn't deserve to die at their hands" he gave a sympathy look "I'm Christian by the way – werewolf hunter and vampire" he winked "Dustin, any plain old vampire who doesn't want the girl he loves to die. I swear if he kills her I will kill him" I gritted my teeth "Amen to that brother, amen" an ear splitting scream sounded, I span around and if I had a heart it would've died.

Bo was strangling Anika but she looked blinded, I stared at the Volturi Jane was using her power along with another one – a brunette one. I gritted my teeth and went to go after her but Christian held me back "it's her time brother, let her go" he whispered softly, I watched eye widened as Bo's strength tightened, Anika gave a mighty kick he went flying and she came crashing to the ground "I maybe rid of my senses but I still have the mental compositely to think of wear my attack would be, morons" she heaved in air and held her throat. I picked up her crossbow it had three silver arrows left, I loaded it and aimed for Bo's thigh I pulled the trigger it went whizzing into the air and hit it's target perfectly, he held his leg and pulled it out before walking with a limp I hissed before firing another for the other leg he hissed long and hard but still pulled it out, I grunted and watched it whiz towards the brunette's stomach – Jane would be distracted and I'd be able to grab Anika and run for it.

but someone beat me to it, I just stared and wish I had another arrow "werewolf" Christian hissed licking his lips "no hunting while they have Anika in their arms" I growled as I watched the stranger with Anika limp in their arms run off into the forest "come on" I yelled before running and dodging trees and such trying to catch up with the stranger.  
"R-Ric what are you doing here? I thought you were in Paris" Anika said frail and weak, she had one hand on his arm and another on his neck twirling a strand of his brown hair around her finger "I just needed you, I felt our connection. Your pain." He whispered kissing her forehead "why were you stupid enough to take on the Volturi?" he muttered against her neck, I felt a prang of jealously but I hid behind the tree they needed their moment.  
"They told me Bo was dead, I knew I wasn't going to come out this unscratched or a-alive" she coughed which racked her small body, she sounded so weak "don't talk we can talk all we want once I find Carlisle, he'll fix you up" Ric told her he sounded like he was crying "n-no" Anika gulped "it's my time" I closed my eyes tightly wishing it was another time and I was in another place "Anni, your not giving up, you still have strength. Keep living I'll get you to Carlisle quick enough, please don't die on me. Not now" Ric was blabbering like a baby; if I had a heart it would be dead and breaking.

"Ric, she wants to go, let her go buddy" I squeezed his shoulder "Dust-" I stared into her pale orange eyes, "hey Anni, yeah it's me" I crouched next to her "I'll let you go, it's not going to be easy but I'll always love you. You can see your parents again" I kissed her forehead, she touched my cheek her hand felt nearly as cold as mine, I gulped as she lightly brushed under my eye. I knew it was slightly purple, I laughed despite such the sad event I kissed her palm and placed it on Ric's shoulder as it was. "Don't go" she was talking so softly I could barely understand the words coming out of her mouth "I'm not going anywhere bub" I smiled softly at her "I'm sorry Anika, I'm sorry I left. I should've been there for you." She cracked a smile which looked broken on her pale sickening but still beautiful face. "I love you both, th-ank you" she coughed violently that rattled her skinny ribcage, the lightly slowly left her eyes I sucked in breath that wasn't needed as I closed her unstaring eyes. I stood up, waiting for Ric to make a move "should we go to the Cullen's or La push?" Ric asked staring at me "I think we should go to the Cullen's – she was rather close to them" I answered, he nodded and stood up still bridal style carrying her, she still had her arm around his neck and the shocking this was that she didn't look dead at all just sleeping peacefully. It hurt to stare at her so I just kept staring straight ahead.

"Are we still going to get revenge, Brother?" I glanced sideways to just make out the figure of Christian, I nodded once. "He's not my brother, he dies" I hissed. I saw Ric tense up a low growl sounded through me. "I hate him too brother, I hate him too" Christian muttered understanding, we walked through the clearing and the house was in view.  
Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rose, Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Bella, Renesmee and Jacob were waiting outsides the house heads bent with sorrow filled looks on their faces "is it true?" Jake asked quietly, I nodded not that everyone was looking at me but at the dead sleeping beauty that was carried in Ric's arms.


	13. Chapter 13

[Still Dustin's point of view.]

A few days passed, it was raining but people still turned up for the Funeral for Anika Brown.  
"A week ago I never would've through it was Anni's last. She had said her goodbye to me while she had the time just a few hours before hand. I'm sorry I stormed out, Goodbye Anika, I love you best friend" Paul kissed the white rose before placing it on the fresh pine wood coffin. "I know we never got on well, I'm also sorry" Leah placed a simple white rose, another five were placed on without words exchanged. "We all know a hero died to save my life, rest in peace rare angel" Renesmee walked over to the coffin placed a white rose just like the rest but kissed her hand and pressed it against the coffin, another ten roses were placed.

All went quiet when Ric walked over to it not looking at the coffin but over the cliff staring at the horizon, the waves were the only thing you could hear crashing against the cliff. "My heart aches for you; my dreams are filled with you. I cry for you, rest in peace Beautiful." he threw the red rose down which clinked against the wood; he gave a small smile that was hardly visible. I patted his shoulder as he walked past me; he nodded his head in acknowledgment.

"I'll never forget you, I will get my revenge." my voice was harsh and cold as I let down the black rose I watched as it landed among the rest, a sparkle shined off the stem of the red rose, I knew the storm was over and I knew that their was a diamond ring around the red rose. I suddenly felt sorry for Ric, he loved her, and he really loved her. I let the sun break from the clouds seeing my hand sparkle I looked towards the Cullen's, they too were sparkling amongst the black suits and dresses, but no one moved. We were all creatures of myths burying our own - it didn't matter about our differences or our hatred for each other, we were all here for the one person who brought us all together on this one tragic, never forgetting event.


End file.
